Weather the Storm
by Nova-Cane-Love
Summary: Weather a Storm; to overcome the hard times. Hermione's finally working for the Ministry, and she's finally finished her seventh year. Along the way the brunette gained more than she expected. Storm Griffin, an American who had been new to Hogwarts had stolen the bookworm's heart. Now they embark on the next chapter in their hectic lives. Together they can overcome anything, right?
1. Chapter 1

Weather the Storm.

Chapter 1

The start of the summer brought with it new beginnings for both Storm and Hermione. The brunette had decided to take Storm up on her offer, to stay with the Griffins until she found herself a flat closer to the Ministry. The first week was rather relaxed as Hermione sent letters back and fourth with the Minister himself. Both of them taking a few the Ministry, Hermione to secure herself a job in whatever department she'd decided she wanted to work in. Storm herself to visit her parents while they worked.

The second week Hermione started work, and by the third they'd started to look for a flat. The brunette having narrowed the search down to three places they'd be visiting that saturday. Storm was looking forward to doing something that didn't consist of spending most of her days trying to build a house in a tree that she was sure would go unused.

Hermione was looking forward to having her own home to go back to every night. She was grateful to the Griffin's, and was more than happy staying with them. But it was temporary and that was something she was more than willing to change.

The weekend was upon them before they had realised it, and they soon found themselves once again wandering through muggle London's busy streets. Busy people hurrying in every direction, clad in suits and ties. "Are we almost there?" Storm asked rather loudly, gripping Hermione's hand with one of hers, her free hand firmly on her wand.

"Almost" The brunette threw over her shoulder as she concentrated on the large buildings on one side of the street. They were heading for the third flat that day, having already seen two possibilities. One was a little too dodgy, and Storm hadn't liked it at all, and the other was a little too small which Hermione hadn't been too fond of.

"Thirds the charm" Storm spoke as they finally stopped beside a block of newbuild flats just off of London's centre. The outside seemed well presented, and clean. Which already boded well in Storm's books.

"I definitely hope so, all this walking is starting to get tiring" Hermione admitted, a sigh escapping her lips as she turned to look at Storm who was smiling to herself.

"Shall we?" The American nodded to the little pannel of buttons with flat numbers on them. "Is the lady here? The one that's meant to be meeting us after lunch?"

"She should be, we're a little late after your excursion into the music store" Hermione spoke, rolling her eyes but her voice held no malice. Without further hesitation she reached out and pressed the buzzer for the flat they'd be looking at.

A second or so later a woman's voice rang out of the intercom, and soon they'd been buzzed into the building. As soon as the elevator doors shut behind them Storm piped up.

"Muggles have really rather interesting forms of comunication don't they?" She asked, a small smile stull tugging at her lips as she examined to buttons along the one wall.

"They are quite clever." Hermione admitted, though a little more experianced with Muggles than Storm herself. The American having proven to be quite adept at dealing with them, and their equipment.

The elevator came to a stop, and the doors slid open. Revealing a well kept and brightly lit hallway with a few doors at different intervals along both walls.

"After you" Storm spoke, holding the doors open for Hermione to exit first, following behind as soon as the brunette was free of the lift.

The third door along was open, and the real estate agent that had been helping the older witch was stood waiting for them. She was young girl, but still a fair bit older than the both of them.

"Didn't get lost did you?" She asked, a warm smile tugging at her lips as she ushered them both into the cosy flat.

"Not this time, but there was a little bit of a distraction along the way. I hope you weren't waiting long" Hermione replied as she pulled Storm into the room.

"We lost track of time is all" Storm spoke up, her eyes already taking in the room they were stood in. It was quite big, and there was a door leading into what Storm thought to be the kitchen, and a hallway leading out the otherside of the room. It was well lit, and continued to be so as the agent led them through the place.

Letting them wander around each and every one of the rooms. Hermione looked more than pleased, and would point things out she liked. "It's big enough for us both" she said finally, "it's in a good place too. What do you think?" She asked, giving Storm's hand a slight squeeze.

"It's nice, if you like it I don't think there's a need to see the next one. We can always re-decorate and such. I can paint and the like while you're at work during the week" Storm replied, her dark eyes scanning the medium-sized bedroom they were stood in.

"I like it. I think I'll go talk to the agent about definitely putting the deposit down." Hermione spoke, her features pulling themselves into a triumphant smirk.

"I'll stay here and look around a little more" Storm spoke, almost shooing the brunette out to meet the realistate agent again. The woman having left them to talk it over for a few moments.

Hermione soon disappeared and left the shifter to her own devices. Examining various outlets and cables that were already in place. It was a nice flat, the carpet looked like it was almost brand new, and the walls were almost pristien. It was big enough for Hermione, and Storm herself wouldn't take up much room with only being there half the time. It was close enough to the city centre, but far enough away for it to be nice. There was a lot of traffic and noise, but Storm had no doubt a simple silencing charm would sort that out. There wasn't much to complain about, if anything at all.

"That's all sorted out, I should have the keys by monday" Hermione's voice rang out, dragging Storm from her internal musings.

"That was quick" She laughed, shaking her head. "I always thought it took ages to get a place" She admitted, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Not at all" Hermione grinned, "I suppose buying one would take longer, but the landlord had already pre-approved of our information" The older witch explained, taking Storm's offered hand.

"Well, where to now? Something to eat? I'm starving!" The American stated, following Hermione out of the flat. Leaving the Agent to lock up.

"Storm, we just had lunch!" Hermione scolded playfully, shaking her head in disbelief.

"This has been hungry work you know..." The shifter grumbled, nudging the shorter witch as they got into the lift once again.

-x-x-x-x-

A week later they'd moved into the flat, and had all the basics sorted out. A matress on the floor, Storm's sofa and coffee table she'd given to Hermione, some bath towels, and a few things for the kitchen. Their first night was ever so slightly awkward, and Storm had insisted on putting protective enchantments on both the door and windows.

Hermione insisting that conjuring a bed frame was cheating, and they would be doing it the right way. So they slept on the matress on the floor, curled up together completely contented by how empty the flat was.

The next night, Hermione had returned home from work to find half of the place painted and dinner ready and waiting for her. Storm having crashed on the small couch, still snoring quietly with her legs hung off the one side when Hermione had gone to investigate. The younger witch was covered paint and dust, her longer hair stuck straight up in places.

"Storm" Hermione spoke quietly, kneeling beside the sofa by the shifter's head. Reaching a hand out to stroke the younger girl's face gently.

"Stormy" She spoke again, louder this time. The young seeker shifting slightly, before jerking awake wide eyed; jumping to her feet almost immediately.

"What?" She spoke out of breath, calming completely once she noticed Hermione sat staring up at her in amusement.

"Have a nice nap did you?" The brunette asked, standing to press a kiss to Storm's cheek as the seeker rubbed her eyes.

"I painted, and put up those shelves in the bedroom" The American spoke groggily, "And made dinner. I was just waiting for you to get back" She smiled a wide triumphant smile, "I only used a sticking charm, because those hammers are really quite dangerous" She stated as she showed the brunette her finger which had gone slightly purple. "I missed the nail, and hit myself instead… Then couldn't find the bruise paste and broke the bathroom cabinet" The American stated looking slightly sheepish.

"I really have no issues believing it, and the bruise paste is in the kitchen still from when you opened the cupboard too fast" Hermione sighed, it was like living with a puppy; you never knew what you'd come home too. Luckily Storm could perform magic, and fix whatever it was she might have destroyed during the day before Hermione even got home.

"So what's for dinner then?" The brunette asked as she made her way into the kitchen where two plates were set out and covered over.

"Sausage sandwiches and the works" Storm spoke as she followed lazily behind her, her socked feet padding lightly along the carpeted floor. "You liked them when we were staying with my parents, so I just did that" She stated, grabbing one of the plates. "There's more in the oven if you want"

"Your parents really like to eat Italian don't they?" Hermione replied flippantly, thinking back on the few weeks she spent with the younger girl and her family.

"That would be because they're both from Italian families" Storm smirked as she sat down on the floor beside the coffee table, setting her plate down onto its surface.

"Oh, well that explains a lot I guess" the brunette stated, eyeing her girlfriend almost as if her appearance suddenly made sense.

"It never came up" was Storm's answer when Hermione had asked why she hadn't been told.

"My season starts soon, so I'll start swapping between here and my parent's house. The first game is at the start of September" She spoke, "I got a letter today to confirm it"

"The stadium is in Dorset isn't it?" The brunette quizzed, an eyebrow raised slightly as she tucked into her first sandwich; Storm already on her second.

"It is, our first game is at home, so I'll be able to get a few tickets. You're coming right?" The younger girl stopped and looked up at the brunette, waiting for the answer.

"Of course, I don't know if I'll be able to come to them all, but I'll definitely try" She beamed, "I've got some paperwork to do before bed, but it's getting late. You don't have to wait for me" She admitted with a sigh, flashing her gaze over to the briefcase that sat leant up against the wall near the door.

"I'll wait, I've not got anywhere to be in the morning" Storm stated as she took the now empty plates and headed for the kitchen, leaving Hermione alone to do whatever it was she had to do. The brunette watched the younger girl go, and sighed heavily to herself. It was going to be a long night that was for sure.

-x-x-x-x-

Storm's first game had finally arrived a friendly match against one of the other League's teams. It was the start of August and the weather was sweltering, the sun bright making it hard to see much of anything in the air. Both teams had done well, but never the less, Storm had something to prove. Finishing the game an hour or so after it started by grabbing the golden ball right from under the other teams noses. Starting the season off with a win, even if it hadn't counted for anything. Even though it had only been a friendly, it was intense, and the stands were jam packed with supporters. Practices leading up to it had been rough, but the team was already melded together, and all she had to do was what she did best and fit right in. She was the youngest by far, but had no trouble keeping up with everybody; forcing herself to do as much as she could, and that little bit more. As soon as the game had finished, she'd reluctantly gone off in search of the brunette. Hermione had become distant, more and more so over the last few weeks and Storm found herself worried sick over the state of their relationship. It seemed the brunette wanted to be around her, and was just as happy as before, but would always find an excuse to avoid extensive physical contact.

Hermione had surprised her that afternoon, hurrying down the hallways towards the changing rooms before Storm had even begun her search. The brunette grinning from ear to ear as she collided solidly with Storm's body. "Well done!" She squealed, pulling a laughing Storm down to kiss rather deeply. "I'm so proud of you" the brunette beamed, and the shadows that had been filling the American up over the past few weeks vanished in that moment. Her mind automatically pinning the distance with the stresses of the new jobs.

"How were the seats? I was told they'd be pretty good" The shifter asked curiously, leaning down to brush the tip of her nose against Hermione's.

"They were great, and did you know they're already selling posters of you? I was going to buy one, but figured it'd be completely pointless as I've got the real thing" Hermione laughed, nodding towards one of the walls beside them, lines with posters of the Puddlemere players. All posing and moving in different ways. She'd examined a few of them on the way down, and Storm's was by far her favourite. The younger girl dressed in her robes, stood grinning a lopsided grin waving quite happily at the camera as opposed to the others who had stood looking a little moody. Storm was the complete opposite of Krum, and Hermione found that almost laughable.

"Ginny's got one too, I met her in Diagon alley after she'd been to get the photos taken. Don't you think that's weird?" Storm asked, eyeing the poster of Wood waving a little stiffly at her.

"I don't see why it would be" Hermione admitted with a small smile, taking Storm's hand to lead her away. "Your father's bought about five, he thinks they're absolutely brilliant"

A week or so after her first game, Storm found herself once again at Quidditch practice; stood stretching out her sore muscles. She was the first out onto the pitch as usual and took the opportunity to try and relieve some of the stiffness she'd been left with after a day or so off.

"Hey Griffin, have you seen this?" Came Wood's voice as he strode out of the changing rooms. His large, built frame making her look weedy in comparison.

"Seen what?" She asked as she straightened up, an eyebrow raised in question as she watched him wander ever closer, somewhat hesitantly it seemed. She and Wood had gotten on well right from the start, and it had done her well to help them win their first match. She was the youngest on the team by far, and Wood had made that transition slightly easier.

"The Prophet's headlines" He said simply, chucking the folded up newspaper he'd been carrying at her. She caught it easily and opened it up, and immediately felt grateful that it was just them on the pitch, their teammates not yet having headed out of the changing rooms. Storm felt herself blanch as she stared down at the words written in bold letters on the front page.

'Hermione Granger, Pregnant?' It read, and below it was a picture of the brunette heading into St. Mungo's, and below that a photo of Storm herself.

"Hermione's not pregnant" Storm stated, and she wasn't sure if she actually believed it herself. Things had been off with them recently, and Storm had put it down to the strain working for the Ministry caused. "She can't be, I've not got a… I'm not a guy, it's impossible unless we planned it." She stated indignantly, her eyes scanning the front page briefly reading the passage next to a photo of herself waving and grinning kitted out in her quidditch gear clearly taken after their first game.

'Hermione Granger, seen earlier this week heading into St. Mungo's has been confirmed to be pregnant. This shocking news comes just after her girlfriend's first game with Puddlemere United. The member of the Golden Trio had been spotted earlier on this week, and luckily our sources have been able to confirm that she is expecting a child. The news is shocking in itself, the young hero surely the last person anyone would ever expect to find herself under such circumstance.

How is the latest Quidditch star, Storm Griffin, going to take the news? Is it hers, or is it product of a sordid love affair going on behind closed doors? After all, Seventeen is a little young to plan for a child, and word has it, the two aren't even living together. Trouble is definitely brewing in paradise ladies and gents. A reliable source has expressed that there is some evidence that the child may indeed belong to Ronald Weasley, the second of the Golden Trio. The seventeen year old has yet to make a comment, we wonder; does she even know? Reliable sources seem to think not. After all, breaking onto the Quidditch scene must be keeping her really rather busy. Was Miss Granger simply feeling neglected? Did she go elsewhere to find what the young seeker was too busy to provide?'

Storm almost choked on her own breath as she looked up to meet Wood's eyes, her ears burning and her throat completely dry. "Are you going to be able to play? Because we really don't need you today" He spoke quietly, reaching out to rest a hand on the seekers shoulder.

"I'll be fine, it's not true" she said forcefully, crumpling the newspaper up before handing it back to him. "The prophet is full of nonsense. Everybody knows that" she forced a smile, and he seemed to hesitate before nodding.

She hadn't lasted long, and finally was sent home after flying into the path of an oncoming bludger, taking it to the side of the face. As soon as she hit the ground, the team's Medi-witch was on the scene, ready to offer assistance and a quick fix. Things like this happened a lot during these practices, and she knew it was only minor. With a shake of her head she refused help from the older witch. Instead just grabbed her stuff and apparated straight to the brunettes place unable to wait any longer, ignoring the throbbing in her face as she held a cloth to her nose. Unlocking the door with some difficulty she headed in. Loud voices met her ears, and before she could register what was happening it was all explained for her. The question burning her from the inside out was asked by a voice that lit white hot fury in her stomach as soon as she heard it.

"So it's true then? You're pregnant?" Ron's voice boomed through the small flat, raised and agitated.

"Yes, Ronald but I don't need you to act like this right now. I'll have enough trouble when Storm gets back, no doubt she'd have seen it too." Came Hermione's voice, shaking slightly with suppressed emotion and it was enough for Storm to drop her things and pull her wand.

Rage flooding her system and causing her to see nothing but red. Stepping into the room, she stunned the enraged redhead before he could respond. Hermione's jaw falling as she took in her girlfriend's appearance as she looked up from gaping at Ron's unconscious form.

"Storm!" She shrieked, surprise and horror written all over her face. "You're not supposed to be back yet!" She paled, as her quick mind caught up to the situation and she realised how extensive it actually was.

"The Prophet was actually right for once" Storm started, unable to stop herself from trembling all over, her wand still trained on the unconscious boy on the floor. Her eyes fixed solely on Hermione herself, "is it his?" She asked, her voice calm and collected as she prepared herself for what was to come, unsure of whether or not she wanted to know the answer either way.

"No, it's not his" Hermione spoke quickly, her dark eyes taking in Storm's very windswept appearance, taking in the streaks of smeared blood across the seekers face. "Please calm down, you're bleeding. Calm down, and we can discuss this" she pleaded, having jumped up from her seat on the sofa to try and take a step closer to the younger witch who looked torn between wanting to cry, or rage on. To her surprise Storm's wand was dropped totally, and landed with a soft thud on the carpeted floor. Storm had taken a step back almost as soon as Hermione had moved, opting to disarm herself. If there was one thing Storm wasn't prepared to do, it was turn her wand on Hermione.

"Whose is it then?" The shifter spoke, her voice cold and totally void of emotion. "I think I deserve to know" She stated, "don't you?" She spoke again, though this time her voice shook and wavered.

"If you'll just calm down and let me explain, you'll understand" Hermione tried again, taking another few steps closer. Her voice remaining calm as she looked over the scene in blind panic. Unable to form any sort of plan, unable to really gauge how angry the younger girl was.

"Explain what Hermione?" Storm spat, finally breaking and unable to keep her composure, her voice raising now. Glaring at the older witch with everything she could muster. The throbbing in her face having been totally forgotten when she walked in to find Ron already there.

"Explain why you've not let me so much as touch you over the last month? Why you've been going to bed before me, or after me? Why you've been locking the doors behind you when you get in the shower or bath? Why you'd sleep as far away from me as you could possibly get?" She spoke, the rage dying out with every word only to be replaced by absolute defeat.

"It really does make all the sense in the world now. I was waiting, I'd have left if I could or even brought it up if I wasn't so afraid of the answer. I thought you'd just gone off me, didn't want to end things but didn't want to be with me either." She stated, wiping at her eyes furiously as they filled with tears that threatened to spill over and streak paths down her face.

"You could have just said, instead I have to read about it in the bloody prophet. I'd have done anything for you Hermione, even piss off if you really wanted. You couldn't just give me that?" She finished lamely, her shoulders sagging as her eyes dropped to stare at the floor. The defeat more terrifying than any of her anger could ever be, and Hermione felt her heart sink as she watched on. She'd not realised Storm had noticed, hadn't realised the younger girl was waiting to be left rather than to just leave herself.

The smaller girl stood wanting to do nothing but wrap the younger girl up and fix it. Fix the mess the prophet had created with its lies and formulations, fix the quite apparently bloody nose the shifter had returned with, and fix everything that was wrong with the scene that was still unravelling.

"Storm, it's not... That's not it. It's not anyone else's, I haven't... I never" Hermione tried, grasping at anything that might help her explain, and quickly.

"So what? It's mine? I don't know if you've noticed Hermione, but I lack the equipment needed for anything like that to happen" Storm replied, her anger returning as her eyes flashed up at the brunette who took the chance to launch herself at the younger girl. Storm was unguarded in that brief few seconds. For a brief moment Storm relaxed into the embrace, her body welcoming it's warmth until she registered the small but noticeable bump that had kept Hermione so far away for the last month or so. The indefinite proof of their situation pressed up against her own stomach. Flinching back violently was all she could do not to retch then and there, her back hitting the wall behind her with a loud thud and her knees buckled. "Don't" She spoke through gritted teeth, pulling her knees up tightly to her chest as if ensuring the older witch wouldn't be able to touch her again.

"That night, the last night of the celebration, all the magic surrounding us, you just winning the tournament for Gryffindor. It all adds up, it all made it possible." She started after a deep breath, trying to get the explanation out before she was interrupted. Sinking down to sit beside the shifter, reaching out to grab one of the girl's hands to toy with as she spoke. Thankful when Storm didn't yank away again, "I was susceptible to it, because I'd been thinking about it earlier that day. How it would be to eventually have your children and it happened."

She paused to take a breath, hoping with everything she had that she could get through to the American. "You're a magical creature, you're not human! You're not just a girl, you're a shape shifter a creature whose entire being is built up on magic, more so than any witch or wizard. You look human, act human, and basically are human, but you're not. All the magic, all your magic and excitement, and my willingness to have your children eventually, made it possible. I've researched it all, it can happen, it has happened." She paused to take another breath, her voice breaking as she carried on "I've not cheated on you, not with anyone, not ever" Hermione had started out calm, and ended up pleading. Her voice shaking and cracking as she gripped Storm's calloused hand in her own, running the tips of her smaller fingers over the familiar palm; using it as a small source of comfort.

Storm herself was just staring at the brunette blankly, her dark watery eyes still leaking quite liberally as she visibly processed what was said. Her features slowly morphing from angry, to confused and then as a dawning realisation hit her she went wide eyed; almost like a deer caught in the headlights. Her fingers gripping Hermione's hand every now and again as if to make sure she was still there as she continued to stare for a few moments, her dark wide eyes flicking between Hermione herself, to her stomach and back again.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" She finally said, her bottom lip wobbling as she tried to pull herself together again, the situation at least manageable now.

"I had to have all the facts straight first. I didn't believe it myself, but it's the only way" The brunette admitted quietly, running the pad of her thumb across the back of Storm's hand.

"I thought you didn't want me Hermione" The American spoke a tone of relief laced with every word she spoke. And with that she broke down again, pulling the brunette quite forcefully into her lap. All but crushing the older witch as she wrapped her arms around her and pressed her nose into the soft flesh of the brunette's neck. The older witch still dressed in her work clothes, her hair up and off of her neck and looking all together professional compared to the American herself.

Hermione didn't protest, or complain as relief flooding her being and washed over her entirely. "I always want you" She spoke quietly, leaning into the younger girl; into the embrace she'd missed so much as she distanced herself while trying desperately to work out what had happened; how it had happened.

"I'm sorry" Came the muffled sound of Storm's voice, spoken into the crook of Hermione's neck where she'd buried her face. Her breath warm against the exposed flesh,

"Can I clean you up now?" Hermione asked quite seriously, "You're honestly always bleeding, and it's not that I mind, but I don't think it's helping anything right now. What did you do this time?" she spoke as she pulled her wand to conjure a cloth. Feeling the need for the intimacy after so long without.

"Flew into a bludger, well it flew into me but I was in its way" Storm stated simply, pulling away to wipe her nose on her sleeve. "They sent me home, I couldn't concentrate after they'd showed me the prophet."

"Why didn't you leave? If you thought I didn't want you, why didn't you go?" Hermione asked, an eyebrow raised curiously as she conjured a cloth.

"I didn't want to" Storm replied plainly, leaning her head back against the wall behind her to give the smaller girl more room to work.

"What are we going to do 'Mione?" She asked, eyes shut once again as she spoke.

"First we're going to sort Ron out, I'll apparate him home and present him to his mother before taking the jinx off of him. He turned up not long before you did, and honestly I dread to think what Molly thinks. I'm surprised I've not received a letter from her yet telling me about how happy she is to be a grandmother again" The brunette sighed, rolling her eyes quite dramatically to prove her point.

"Can't I come with you?" Storm asked, "I don't trust him, he'll try to convince everyone it's actually his" She spoke almost bitterly.

"If you must, but then you're going to have a shower while I make dinner, then we're going to go to bed and discuss it tomorrow. You're not going to go in, and nor am I. This is far too important to just leave." The older girl answered, her voice quiet as she gently wiped at the shifters face.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" The American quizzed, opening her eyes to glance down between them, staring for a moment as if she'd be able to see.

"Not yet" Hermione smiled a small, tired smile. Her biggest fear gone with Storm's curiosity. She'd worried about how the American was going to take the news when she finally was told, having only just come of age. But all things considered, she'd taken it rather well when the truth had finally been outed.

"When's it coming?" Storm asked again, an eyebrow raised.

"December" Hermione replied, "We've got the most part of five months before we have to worry about that."

"We've got a long way to go haven't we?" Storm stated, though it wasn't really a question that needed an answer.

"We do" Was all the brunette could say, a heavy sigh escaping her lips as she leant into the taller witch. Her head finding the girl's shoulder as Storm's arm's constricted around her once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sometimes it was best to just bite the proverbial bullet and stay quiet; accept other people's behaviour instead of arguing. Other times that was physically impossible, specifically for people who are not used to just accepting things they disagreed with. Storm found herself in exactly that situation, trying desperately hard not the get nasty with the Weasley Matriarch as she sat across from Hermione telling them both that their unborn child was impossible. Telling them both that it had to be Ron's.

They had done as Hermione had said, Storm grabbed Ron and they apparated straight to the burrow in order to explain to the Weasley mother that the Prophet had been wrong and the baby was Storm's. The American was cautious when it came to the red headed boy, and was convinced he'd tell his mother the child was his after all.

Storm didn't have time to be nervous, or to freak herself out about their situation. Though, she was sure that would come tomorrow while she and Hermione talked it out. She wasn't entirely sure she believed it either, but she would be damned if she let someone talk to Hermione in the manner had adopted. After all, the brunette had never lied to her before, and she wasn't going to allow her pregnant girlfriend to be put under any more strain by anyone; including herself.

Storm had simply had enough of Hermione trying to convince the equivalent of a brick wall, of their situation. She couldn't stand to listen to the argument going around in circles simply because Hermione was too polite. Her temper was dangerously close to boiling point, and after the afternoon she'd had she wasn't in the mood for being told Hermione's child wasn't hers.

If this was anyone else, she'd have already gotten nasty; but had helped her out while she'd been injured twice now. So she forced herself to remain calm, and collected rather than brash and violent.

"I beg your pardon , but I can't allow you to disrespect both Hermione and I by telling us that the predicament we're in has come about by an event that hasn't happened" Storm started, trying desperately to stay diplomatic. "I believe Hermione when she says the child is mine, she has explained it extensively, backed up by plenty of research." Storm paused, looking to the brunette who seemed mildly shocked at how she'd addressed the situation.

"Now, this is a formal warning; if your son continues then I will make it my personal business to hex him so hard he won't see straight for a millennia." She finished finally, Hermione's hand squeezing her thigh gently under the table as the brunette nodded beside her.

Molly looked all together shocked, and slightly taken aback by the very thinly veiled threat. She sat, paled and looking slightly dejected. Ron still unconscious in the other room.

"I really am sorry, but if he comes near us again, I won't hesitate." Her voice wavered as she pushed the anger down.

"We should speak to Ron before we go" Hermione interjected, taking Storm's hand to give it a squeeze. Her dark eyes met equally dark eyes, silently pleading with the American to keep it up, that she was doing well. A small relieved smile tugged at her lips for a moment before she returned her attention to .

"I think that would be wise, he'll tell us what really happened" She spoke, addressing Storm mostly; as if she didn't believe Hermione.

The brunette rolled her eyes dramatically as they followed Molly into the sitting room, "she has a knack for believing the Prophet" She whispered as Storm raised an eyebrow in question.

The living room was dull, but looked exactly like it had the last time Storm had been there. She remembered it well, considering she'd very nearly died after being kidnapped by a bunch of wanna-be death eaters. This was the third time she'd ever been to the burrow, and the second time it was due to something bad. She couldn't help but hope they wouldn't have to return for any reason anytime soon.

Ginny had quickly become one of Storm's best friends at Hogwarts, and the rest of the Weasley's were nice enough. She even had a sneaking suspicion Charlie was dating her sister. But Ron was enough to make her blood boil, and was a typical mother, she'd stand up for any of her children.

Before they'd even had chance to sit down, Ron was on his feet. His fist sailing through the air and slamming with a solid thud into Storm's jaw before she even had the chance to look in his direction. The impact sent the younger witch reeling back a step and before she could do much another blow had come; this time to the other side of her face. Hermione had shrieked somewhere off to the side, and was yelling at the younger redhead to "Stop this nonsense".

Storm ducked before the third blow could impact, and pulled her wand, blasting the boy back and into a wall. The last time she tackled Ron, or someone who looked like Ron at least; she'd been stabbed in the chest with a rather large hunting knife, and wasn't keen to relive the experience.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She yelled, a scowl tugging at her lips as she put herself between the boy who was quickly regaining his balance glaring at her like she'd just punched his grandmother and the horrified looking brunette. Though, that didn't last long as Hermione soon knocked Storm out of the way, and ploughed towards the cowering redhead. He wasn't stupid enough to mess with an angry Hermione, and that's exactly what the brunette was just then.

"Ronald! Will you just stop!" She yelled, her fist balled and slamming against his chest a few times before she stepped back. "That is my girlfriend! You have no right to hit her in any way! You have no right to come barging into our HOME and demanding answers to questions you have no right in asking! The child is not yours, even you can't delude yourself into thinking it is! We've never even come close to doing anything that would end up bringing a baby into this world! And certainly not in the past year! Can you get that through your thick skull, and tell both Storm and your mother! Because I don't think either of them really believe me!" She screeched, unable to keep herself calm any longer. She could feel Storm's doubts, as if they were physical, feel them in the way the younger girl responded to her touch since earlier that day.

Storm was hesitant, and almost reluctant. Molly obviously didn't believe her, because it was , desperate for more grandchildren.

She looked over her shoulder, and Storm once again looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Her cheeks had blanched and drained of colour, and her eyes were wide as they stared down at her.

"Well!" She yelled again, turning to scowl at Ron who looked totally taken aback. Torn between trying to argue and admit what he'd been fighting so hard against.

"It's Storm's." He spoke, totally dejected. His shoulders slumping as he looked to his mother who was staring at him in complete disappointment and Hermione wasn't sure if that was for the violence or because he wasn't giving her another grandchild. Storm looked just as torn as Ron. She looked as if she didn't know if she wanted to smile or throw up.

"I think we better be on our way, there isn't anything left to say" Storm spoke, her voice was firm as she continued to glare at the red headed boy.

"I think you're right" Hermione stated, "I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience " She spoke before pulling Storm out and into the yard. Wasting no time in getting away from the stressful situation.

Storm seemed a little stunned as they left, "why is it always me that gets hurt? Why couldn't he have punched the wall or something?" She grumbled as they landed outside their flat, shaking her head as she rubbed at her jaw.

"First the prophet, then a bludger, now this. What is it? Kick the hell out of Storm day?" She muttered loudly, following behind an exhausted Hermione whose day had been just as bad.

It wasn't late, but it wasn't early either, and it felt like it was just dragging on.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think he'd hit you" Hermione admitted with a sigh, "I think had expected something. She'd taken away his wand" she spoke, pushing a still rather stunned Storm back into the kitchen counter as she got to work searching for the bruise removal paste.

"I really just want to forget it ever happened" The American stated, her head dropping back so she could stare at the ceiling. "I'd like to forget the day ever happened" She added as an afterthought, unable to really disguise her annoyance with the brunette.

The banging and shuffling stopped, and Storm could feel Hermione's stare before she even turned to look. The brunette's eyes were watery, but her gaze never faltered, and she simply looked indignant. Her jaw had tightened, and her back had straightened impossibly. She was waiting for Storm to speak again, but the American knew she already knew exactly what she had meant.

"I don't mean... I didn't mean that. I just" Storm tried to grasp at what she'd actually meant, but couldn't, she did wish it hadn't happened. That they weren't in the situation she thought had been impossible up until that morning. Hermione had figured it out, and before she could stop herself the tears had started falling as she watched Storm deflate and shake her head; no longer able to meet her eyes. Storm was young, but Hermione had never thought about the possibility of the shifter actually regretting what had happened.

Storm didn't try to stop her as she rushed away, she didn't even look up to watch Hermione leave. The bedroom door slamming deep into the other side of the flat was the only indication as to where the Brunette had gone, and Storm couldn't bring herself to move from where she stood.

The pressure of the day had finally boiled over, and it left Storm feeling sick to her stomach. She wasn't sure what would happen next, but she wasn't going to walk away. She'd had it in her to make the impossible possible, and she'd see it through. With a heavy sigh, Storm sat down at the small table they'd put in the kitchen. It wasn't much, but it was something and they'd eaten together every morning and evening there since they'd got it. She leant forwards to rest her head on her arms folded out in front of her, her mind racing through the possibilities for the future. It was almost as if everything had been put on fast forward, their lives had just been jerked a few paces into their future plans and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

The rest of the flat was quiet, almost as if she was completely alone. She couldn't quite stand it, and instead of sitting there any longer she got up and crossed through the flat. Rapping her knuckles gently against their bedroom door. "Hermione" She muttered, straining to hear through the wood.

"Go away" Came the brunettes voice, muffled and a little raspy. Storm assumed it was from crying, and without further hesitation she shifted down into a little spider and made her way under the gap between the door and the floor. Once clear, she shifted back and cleared her throat. "'Mione" She spoke a little softer then, moving towards their bed where the brunette was curled around a pillow; still crying heavily into it.

Her heart sank, and for a moment she hated herself for doing this. For causing all the trouble for someone who needed it least. If the brunette was surprised by her sudden appearance, she didn't show it. She acted almost as if Storm didn't exist in that moment; almost. The American could see how she had tensed, almost as if she was afraid to move.

Storm climbed onto the bed and it creaked under her weight as she flopped behind Hermione's body, pulling the older girl into her embrace. "I don't regret it." The American started as soon as she'd settled. "I don't regret it, because it was going to happen anyway. I want it, just... You've had a while to get used to the idea. I've only just found out after weeks of thinking you were bored of me, and today has been one of the worst days ever. For both of us" She paused, and was almost relieved to feel Hermione relax into the embrace.

"Tomorrow, we can discuss it all tomorrow, because right now I just haven't got the energy at all" She muttered, allowing her eyes to fall closed as she listened to the brunette's breathing even out as the older girl stopped crying.

They stayed like that for hours, both falling asleep where they lay. Curled together, both snoring lightly as evening turned to night.

-x-x-x-x-

Storm was the first to rise late that night, her stomach growling and grumbling painfully. The room was dark, and the streetlights trickled through the bedroom window, casting an orange glow over everything. The American was surprised to see Hermione still asleep, wrapped tightly in her arms. She must have been exhausted, the American thought to herself as she got up to sort something to eat out.

They'd not eaten, and it was too late to cook so she made the easy decision to go get something. Almost as a sort of truce, an attempt to make up for that she'd said earlier that day.

The brunette slept on while Storm disappeared in the search of food; none the wiser. She'd woken up in a panic not long after the American had left. Immediately assuming Storm had changed her mind and disappeared. So when Storm re-appeared lugging a bag of Chinese, some sort of muggle drink bottle, and a potted plant. She'd stared at her in disbelief when she walked into the kitchen, arms full. "What are you doing?!" She asked, a little sharper than she'd intended, "and why have you got a pot of flowers?" She added as an afterthought, an eyebrow raised in question; her arms folded protectively across her chest.

Storm just smirked "I was hungry, and I thought you might be too. After all, you never made dinner like you promised you would" she spoke, turning into the kitchen to set her things down; including the pot of flowers. Hermione wasn't the best chef in the world, and Storm always ate everything she'd cook because she simply felt obligated to. "Not that I mind, but we did need to eat" She stated, a lopsided grin taking her lips as she watched Hermione visibly relax.

"Why is it always about food with you?" The brunette asked, an eyebrow raised as she stepped into the kitchen to help the American set out their rather late dinner. "And you never answered my question about the plant" Hermione stated as a matter of factly.

"Because I'm hungry all the time" The American stated simply. "You just wait, I bet the little one's going to be exactly the same" Storm spoke, nodding towards the brunette's stomach. "The flowers are for you, because a bouquet dies, and they won't. An apology for being a jerk earlier" she spoke, shrugging her shoulders as if it were no big deal.

A small smile pulled at brunette's lips, and moved to wrap her arms around Storm's neck; pulling the American down forcefully. She wasn't about to ask if the shifter had meant what she'd said earlier, but this had confirmed it anyway. Storm had a funny way of dealing with things, and Hermione knew that this was her way of proving that she would be alright with this.

Storm simply leant down to steal a kiss, her strong arms pulling Hermione closer to her body. This time the small bump didn't make her want to retch, or shove the smaller girl away. Instead it stirred up butterflies so large Storm would later swear they were bats.

"Are you feeling better now?" The American asked, her voice quiet and so genuinely worried that Hermione had a hard time answering.

"Much" the brunette grinned. The tension melting between them almost completely. "I'll send my patronus in the morning to let my boss know I won't be in. You should do the same" She spoke as she sat at the table, finally pulling away from Storm; though not willingly.

"I will. But I was thinking, if you're pregnant we're going to have to get married before the baby's due" The American spoke, almost casually. Trying to pass it off as if she hadn't actually given it that much thought.

"I don't know if that's you actually asking, or asking if you should ask" Hermione stated slowly, an eyebrow raised curiously as she watched the shifter's cheeks flush red.

"I was asking" She admitted, focussing on the noodles that she'd emptied onto her plate.

The older witch sat, unsure of what to really say or how to address the question.

"I'll ask again, never mind" Storm stated, trying to smirk and act blasé about it; though didn't really carry it off.

"Why?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself. Totally perplexed by the sudden outburst.

Storm seemed to consider the question for a moment, as if she didn't really know herself. "Because, it's the right thing to do. Also, because I want to and if we're having a baby now, we might as well go the whole hog" She said finally.

"Then yes" Hermione spoke, her voice laced with conviction as her confidence seemed to seep back into every cell in her being. She laughed when Storm snapped up to meet her eyes, shock written all over her features as if she truly hadn't expected it to be that simple.

"Really?" She asked, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Yes, really" Hermione grinned, leaning over to press a kiss to Storm's bruised jaw. "But we should probably let our parents know as soon as possible. It's only right" She added as an afterthought. It had been so hectic with Ron showing up, then Storm and then their encounter at the Weasley's she'd almost completely forgotten about their parents.

"My Mother is going to kill me" Storm mused, "But I think my dad knew something like this could happen, he was telling me to be careful every night during that celebration." She admitted, she'd not noticed it at the time, but now it made perfect sense.

"Well he would, wouldn't he? I'm sure this isn't the first time it's happened. Do shifters tend to have a lot of contact with each other?" Hermione asked, her curiosity peaked. She'd gone to ask Dumbledore's portrait at Hogwarts as a last resort, and he'd confirmed it was ancient magic, a magic that could only be brought about by very precise circumstance. But he himself didn't know much about it from the shifter's side of things.

"We have a council. A meeting once a year for the clan's elders. My grandfather and father go, they're leaders of our clan which is only the three of us. I would, but I'm always in school when it happens. It's weird, most of us choose the lives of animals, rather than humans" She explained, and Hermione listened carefully, as if it was vital information.

"I couldn't find anything about shifters anywhere, nothing in detail. Nothing more than we need to learn for out NEWT's, and it just wasn't enough." She admitted with a huff, obviously not happy about the fact books had let her down.

Storm just shrugged, she didn't really know what else to say about it.

"Well you know now, and it's not like we're going to be in that kind of situation again." She stated, shovelling the last bit of her supper into her mouth.

"It still would have been nice to know before, at least we'd have known we were risking it" Hermione sighed as she too cleared her plate.

"Even if we had known I'd not have believed it" Storm laughed, shaking her head slightly. "It's really rather ridiculous. I don't think a lot of people are going to believe us when we say the little one's actually mine" Storm grumbled, and Hermione couldn't argue. Not even Storm herself had believed it at first.

"We'll manage it. Would you mind if we went to Diagon Alley tomorrow? I need to get a few things, and we're almost out of bruise removal paste" The brunette quizzed, changing the subject before Storm could get anymore agitated.

It worked, and as she swished her wand to start the dishes doing themselves, Storm started on about things she needed to get herself. A broom servicing kit was on top of that list, and Hermione wasn't really surprised. The American had been given a new broom to start the Quidditch season off, and Storm had been treating it almost as if she was going to wed the thing.

"We need to stock up on snacks as well, I came home from practice the other day and we didn't have any. So I went to find some and got lost in London. Apparently it's harder to figure out than I thought it would be" Storm grumbled as she followed the brunette into the sitting room that now looked almost exactly like the living area they'd had in the tent; carrying the potted plant with her to set on the windowsill.

"You got lost in London?" Hermione asked, trying hard not to giggle at the grim expression Storm wore as she nodded.

"It was terrible, but then I found that nice record shop and asked them for directions, and bought a few more records. I also got a new jacket, for when it gets cold, and a hat." She explained, "I was going to show you when you got home, but I forgot" She finished, looking a little sheepish.

"Why didn't you just find somewhere to apparate back?" Hermione asked, once again perplexed by the American's actions.

"Where's the adventure in that? I found some really cool things walking around, no snacks, but I did find an ice-cream place we could go to one time." Storm explained, "I like exploring things." She finished, and Hermione figured that was as good of an explanation as she was going to get. It made sense, in a way. Storm could never sit still for long, and being inside for a while with nothing to do would send her nuts.

There was a small television that sat in the corner of the room, and Storm had flipped it on before flopping down next to the brunette. It was nice, being able to use electronics and such again. Hermione had always enjoyed watching documentaries, and Storm never protested. She'd usually crash out before the first break anyway. The brunette leant into the American's side, the stress of the day finally ebbing away. Leaving her even more shattered than she had been before they'd fallen asleep a few hours before.

She found herself wondering if putting anything on was a good idea, wondering if instead they should have just gone to bed. "You need to shower" She spoke, as her keen mind remembered that the younger girl hadn't actually had one yet.

"I'm too tired" The shifter complained, running a hand through her short dark hair.

"Go, and I'll wait for you" the older witch stated, pushing Storm away lightly.

"Fine" The American grumbled as she finally stood up to pad away down the hall; shutting the bathroom door behind her as she got ready for the shower.

Hermione just leant forward to grab the book she'd been reading off their coffee table. The light overhead bright enough for her to read in peace for a while. Storm never took long in the shower, and there was nothing interesting on the television. The book in her hands made no sense, and she finally gave it up as a bad job as she read over the same sentence multiple times without realising it. Deciding instead to get up to get changed for bed herself.

The American wasn't far behind her, and wandered into the room; her hair still wet and stuck up in multiple different directions. A large American football t-shirt hung loosely on her shoulders, and a pair of briefs she usually went to bed in anyway. Hermione herself wore a lot more to bed, sticking to her usual flannel pyjamas.

"I got soap in my eye" Storm muttered as she rubbed her face, "Or both of them, I can't tell" she added, shaking her head as if that was going to help.

"Well, that was clever" Hermione muttered, an eyebrow raised as she pulled down Storm's side of the bed before the younger girl flopped in. Storm didn't bend her knees often, and usually just fell into seats and the bed. Walking up to the mattress and falling onto it, rather than doing it gently. She'd jumped once, and nearly bounced Hermione out and onto the floor.

"I don't think so, you'd think someone would come up with shampoo that doesn't send you blind if you get it in your eye accidentally" The American stated, moving to pull the sheets up around herself. Snuggling into the warm embrace of their bed.

"I don't think you're supposed to have your eyes open" the brunette spoke, almost as if she was dealing with a child and not her girlfriend.

"Well, obviously. But sometimes you need to open your eyes. I don't understand why you have to put all the bottles together. I used the body gel as shampoo and then couldn't find the actual shampoo because I got soap in my eyes" She grumbled, setting her wand down on the bedside table.

Hermione just laughed a tired laugh, curling into Storm's side as the younger girl settled. "It's just neat that way." She commented quietly, yawning quietly before flicking her own wand and shutting the lights off.

-x-x-x-x-

The next morning came and went, both girls only shifting long enough to send out their patronus' in order to let their respective jobs know they'd not be in. Hermione had already pre-warned her boss, and Storm was sure her coach wouldn't exactly be surprised. After another hour or so they'd finally gotten up for the day. Hermione all but dragging Storm's larger frame out of the bed. The younger girl muttering something about breakfast as she lumbered lazily after the older girl.

"Storm, it's ten. It's a perfectly reasonable time to get up. Besides, we have things to talk about before we go out today" Hermione had stated, way too perky for how early it was.

"Fine" Storm grumbled, all but collapsing into one of the chairs around the kitchen table. Scrubbing her palms against her face as Hermione set out to get their respective drinks ready; setting a bowl and cereal out in front of the younger girl.

Storm flicking her wand and muttering an almost inaudible "Accio spoon" in the direction of one of the drawers that sat just below the counter top.

"Someone's impatient this morning" Hermione quipped as she sat down opposite the younger witch, only to be interrupted by a tapping at the kitchen window. They both looked to see a barn owl sat on the ledge, hooting and flapping.

"I'll get it" The American stated, though she was already stood up and at the window. Pushing it open gently in order for the large bird to make his way in.

"It's from Ginny" Hermione spoke, "and Harry. They must have written it together. It's addressed to us both" She finished, already pulling the string that held the roll sealed away and unravelling the parchment.

"What did they say?" Storm quizzed as she sat back down. Bringing both steaming cups with her to set down in front of them both.

"They've invited us over for dinner. Ginny says she's heard what happened between you and Ron, and apologised. They also say congratulations" The brunette almost laughed, her dark eyes scanning over the page for a third time. It wasn't a very long piece of parchment, so Storm wasn't surprised.

"That's alright then. I don't know why she's apologising for him though. He should really be apologising for himself" The younger girl grumbled, shaking her head as she shovelled cereal past her lips.

Hermione had already grabbed a quill and replied underneath the original note. Storm assumed they'd be seeing the redhead later that day, and couldn't help but feel slightly excited. She always looked forward to seeing Ginny, and this time was no different.

"So, do you want me to move in here full-time?" The American asked, an eyebrow raised as she watched the owl fly out of their kitchen and back to where it came from.

"Well I should assume so, it would be much easier when things start to really happen. You don't want to miss anything do you?" Hermione asked, clearly having thought it all out already.

"Why would I want to miss anything?" Storm asked, looking slightly perplexed; as if she hadn't expected that response. "I don't think this flat is going to be big enough for three of us either." She stated, recovering from her confusion quickly.

"Well no, it won't be. It'll do for the first few months if it must, but we'll need to find a bigger place. It'll be easier to do that before the baby's actually here, and I've only signed a six month lease on this place. So we'll be expected to move or sign another lease after that." Hermione explained, a sly smirk playing at her lips as she sipped her tea.

"You've planned ahead" Storm said simply, not really surprised. "So we'll need to start looking soon then. What about getting married? When did you want to do that?" Storm quizzed, not entirely keen on waiting too long for that either.

"Maybe we should wait, until after. With everything else we're going to need to do, It's not the most important thing is it?" The brunette spoke, "I'm not happy doing it this way around either, but Storm it'll just be too much." She explained the best she could.

"I get it. But we can still start planning, keep it to ourselves for the time being." She stated simply, as if it didn't really bother her either way. It wasn't usually done that way around, but at least they'd be married at some point.

"We should keep in mind the fact that the likely hood is the baby will take after you. It's got more chance of being like you because of how it was conceived." Hermione stated, a little uncertainly for once. Her smile wavered, but she didn't drop Storm's stare. The American couldn't figure out what was wrong, if it was the idea of having a shifter as a child, or if she thought Storm herself would mind.

"We should get a house out of the way, on the beach or something. Give the little one plenty of room to just be. Shifter kids are difficult because they can't really control themselves." Storm started slowly, watching the brunette carefully. Trying to gauge the reaction as best she could.

"You haven't got a problem with, the little one taking after me do you?" The shifter asked finally, an eyebrow raised in question.

"No!" Hermione looked almost offended, as if she was surprised Storm would even ask such a thing. "I just don't want you to think I'm going to end up like your mother. You've said yourself you have a strained relationship." The brunette defended, scowling ever so slightly as Storm poured herself another bowl of cereal like it was no big deal.

"That's because my mother had no idea what my father was before they had me. Imagine if I'd not have told you, and this happened? Or if we got past this stage, and you had the baby and suddenly it wasn't a baby, but a puppy rolling around and eating the wall" Storm explained, and she knew Hermione understood already.

"You ate the wall?" The brunette asked, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Not me personally... Just a friend." Storm smirked, but the red tint her cheeks had developed gave her away.

"Are we alright then?" Hermione asked, and she couldn't help feeling smaller. The worry was still there, and she knew it shouldn't be. But it burned, deep in the pit of her stomach; waiting to be extinguished by Storm's confirmation.

"We're fine. But if Ron comes anywhere near you again, I will kill him" the younger girl stated, and Hermione wasn't entirely sure if she was joking or not. Ron was lucky she hadn't shifted the day before and ripped his head off quite literally. In fact, the brunette was more surprised Storm had used her wand to defend herself than she would have been if Storm would have shifted.

"Storm" the brunette started, knowing before she continued that this would be something the American wouldn't be happy about.

"No, Hermione. He's had enough chances. Coming here like it was any of his business before I'd even spoke to you was the last straw, and him all but knocking my teeth out was way beyond. If hadn't of helped me out twice, then he really would not be in a good way right now. You're carrying my child, and he will not come anywhere near you while that's the case. After that, it's your business." She said firmly, almost coldly and Hermione just stared at her for a moment. She had a point, and the brunette wanted to argue but the cool air to the tone of her voice was a little unnerving.

Ron meant a lot to her, but he'd burnt his bridges. She couldn't help him anymore, and she knew that better than anyone.

"I'll talk to Harry, see if he can get through to him" She stated finally, unable to really give the argument up for lost.

"He really just needs to get some help" Storm added, "If he sorts himself out I've got no problem. I don't hold grudges" She stated simply, "I get that he's your best friend. But that doesn't change my mind for the time being" She finished, eyeing a wall on the far side of the living room through the open door.

"Do you think I could bring all my records and guitars?" She asked finally, changing the subject completely; running her hands through her hair that was still stood on end in multiple places. Hermione watched for a moment, watched as the muscles in the younger girl's slightly square jaw tensed and relaxed as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"I don't see why not. We've got a silencing charm on the place, and there isn't much on the walls" The brunette stated finally as she started the dished cleaning themselves. She had her own bookshelf; so didn't see why Storm wouldn't be able to have her own. After all, a lot of the furniture they'd acquired was the shifters from the little loft she had.

"I'll go get ready then, and if we're going to go talk to my parents we can do that after Diagon Alley." She stated as she stood to put the milk back in the small fridge.

"Well let me shower first. I take longer than you do" Hermione replied, moving to press a kiss to the younger girl's jaw; caught off guard when Storm turned to steal a quick peck at the last minute.

"Go then" she said with a smug smirk, her eyes bright as she gently pushed the older witch towards the door. Hermione doubling back for one last kiss before she finally made her way to get ready for the day ahead. A massive weight lifted from her shoulders now that Storm knew about their predicament. The younger girl had surprised her once again, acting as if it was just another bump in the road.

For once since she'd found out about the surprising news, she finally felt it would be alright. That regardless of how young the shifter was, or how many obstacles still lay in their path; Storm would do her best for the both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Storm's parents and sister were waiting for them when they finally arrived that afternoon. The American didn't seem fazed by what was to come, but Hermione herself was more than a little nervous. Storm's mother and sister looked absolutely livid when they laid eyes on the shifter as she wandered through the door, but smiled tentatively once they noticed Hermione behind her. The brunette had a feeling her girlfriend was in for it, at least from the women in her family. But her father looked almost proud, and they shared their identical lopsided grins before her sister could start.

"You absolute jerk!" The blonde let rip, as she threw a rather heavy looking mug at Storm's head. "You knew this could happen! I told you! I told you this years ago while we were at Unity!" She seethed, and her mother looked almost ashamed.

Storm herself had gone wide eyed, and she gaped at her raging sister then flicked her eyes to her father who just nodded and back to Hermione who was staring at her almost in disbelief.

"You knew?!" The brunette started, not having even sat down yet.

"Oh, Hermione dear come sit down please." Lori piped up, and stood to pull the curly haired with into a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Yes she knew! But does she pay attention?! No!" Artemis yelled, slamming her fist into her sister's shoulder who was floundering.

"I'm afraid your sister's right" Joe added, regarding the youngest Griffin with something akin to pity. "I asked her to talk to you about it when she wrote to us about your situation with that other girl a few years ago"

"You meant THAT?!" Storm finally yelled back, "Merlin Arty! You didn't say this could happen! You all just told me to be careful! To keep it in my pants because shifters were different to humans!" She spoke indignantly, glaring daggers into her sister. Her mother stayed out of it, unable to really comment.

"What else could it mean?! What else is there to be different?" The blonde responded just as sharply, almost squaring up to her younger sister who had flicked her eyes to meet Hermione's. The brunette just stared dumbfounded, unsure whether or not to believe Storm actually knew.

"I thought you meant there would be some weird ass shifting thing or something! Not the ability to get someone, another WOMAN pregnant! Bloody hell, you think you'd spell it out! Who in their right mind just assumes that's what it means?!" Storm was red in the face now, backing away as her sister got closer.

"I don't know! But you think you'd head the warnings!" Artemis calmed down, and now just looked a little sorry for her sister who was panicking quite visibly.

"Holy hell, Holy hell you guys knew and you didn't say! That's something you really should explain! In detail!" The youngest Griffin deflated, and her chest heaved. She'd gone chalk white and looked as if she'd throw up any moment.

Hermione couldn't help the anger that built up within her stomach. All hell had broken loose before they'd even really got there, and now she finds out this entire situation could have been avoided. Storm was shaking, but her sister relented and her father stepped in.

"Look, it's happened. Obviously we should have taken greater care in explaining" He paused to shoot Arty a look, "I should have done it myself. But it's done now, Storm quite obviously had no idea this was possible, and that's my fault not hers or Arty's. So let's all calm down and discuss it rationally. I'm sure Hermione here doesn't need the stress" He spoke calmly, as if the situation wasn't a big deal at all.

Before anyone knew what was happening Storm was bursting back out through the kitchen door and into the garden, slamming the door open with a crack and scrambling to get out as fast as she could. Emptying her stomach out onto the lawn, quite audibly. Hermione was torn between wanting to help the younger girl, and wanting to be furious with her. Lori took the decision out of her hands before she could make it and stood to go to her youngest daughter's aid. Clearly having expected something of the sort to happen.

"We honestly thought she knew" Joe spoke as he poured the brunette a glass of something to drink. She didn't ask what it was, just stared into the depths of the cup that was handed to her. "Don't be too hard on her please. None of us are mad, and Lori and I have already said we'd do everything we can to help you both. I wasn't much older than Storm was when we had Arty, and they've both turned out alright" He explained, his smile and gaze were warm and welcoming as he explained.

"The same thing happened, I'm sure of it. I've never really explained it to Lori, just put it down to a malfunction in some, err, equipment. But I'm sure you'd like to know how, I'm also sure you already know bits and pieces" He started, chuckling to himself as he grinned down at her. She just nodded a little sheepishly, taking a sip of the sweet cold tea she'd been given. It was nice, different.

"Shifters are different you see, because technically we don't reproduce as humans do. We use magic to make magic. The human half will be yours, and the other half will be Storm's made up totally of her magic bonding to your human egg." He looked a little awkward at that, his cheeks had turned slightly pink, and the way he smiled sheepishly reminded Hermione terribly of her very own shifter still heaving her guts out somewhere outside.

"So our magic carries everything we need to re-produce, just like you do biologically. It becomes solid, when they bond." He continued, uninterrupted. "You see, it only happens when there is a love that is unbreakable. No matter how young it is, or how old. It'll happen when there's an abundance of magic around, at great events like we've just seen. Just because that magic in the atmosphere helps to fuel us, and keep us solid while the magic that we use to survive is otherwise indisposed for a moment or so." He sighed, shaking his head ever so slightly as he reached out to take her hand.

She understood, it was simple if you thought about it. Her keen mind processed the information, and made everything just that little bit more clear. Joe seemed to know she needed it, he seemed to know exactly what to say and how to explain. "Animals reproduce whenever they get the chance, just to further their blood line. We're animals, we choose to stay human. We haven't got control over that half sometimes" He smiled kindly.

"I understand" Hermione croaked, trying desperately not to break down. A rush of emotion flooded through her, and she found herself unsure of whether or not she'd want the baby if she knew what could happen. Would she have done everything possible to prevent this situation before it had happened. "Storm's been wonderful" She diverted, pulling her mind away from the negative. Joe's smile and dark eyes made it easier, made it seem less messy.

"I should hope so, she loves you. That much is incredibly clear. This wouldn't have happened if she didn't. She's got a hard head that girl, but she'll do her best for you and that baby. Don't doubt that" He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Your parents are welcome here whenever you need them. I understand it'll be difficult with them so far away. I can help explain everything if you feel you need help" He offered, "Perhaps you could owl them, it's been a while since the celebration."

She just nodded, overwhelmed entirely by Joe's genuine and kind nature. She understood then, that she was part of his family now and he like Storm would do anything to protect that.

"I think I will, Thank you" She spoke quietly, flicking her eyes to Storm's sister who was leaning against the work surface; arms folded across her chest.

"I still don't understand what you see in the dope" She commented, though she was almost beaming. Her smile was wide, and Hermione could tell she was trying to keep it at bay.

The brunette knew exactly what she saw in Storm, and knew she'd been sunk the moment the younger witch had shoved her up against the wall in the middle of battle. She was unlike anybody Hermione had ever met before, unlike anyone she would ever meet again and the brunette loved her for it.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Lori pulling Storm back into the house. The shifter by all rights looked green, almost as if she'd seen a ghost. Apparently, she hadn't expected anything of the sort either and had taken it badly; worse than finding out Hermione was pregnant in the first place.

"Go change and calm down, Hermione doesn't need you passing out on top of that wonderful display" Lori ordered, pushing a shaky Storm towards the stairs.

"I'll help" The brunette spoke, standing from her spot at the breakfast bar. She was a lot calmer now that she knew Storm hadn't actually known. Arty hadn't explained it all, she had no idea what she was capable of or how. She was only told to be careful, not what she was being careful of.

As they left the room, she could hear Joe having rather stern words with the oldest sibling. Clearly annoyed and frustrated by the blonde's indiscression.

"I'm sorry" was all Storm said for the next twenty minutes as she changed out of her grass stained jeans and brushed her teeth three times. Clearly not happy with the first two times. Hermione just stayed quiet, shaking her head and saying a simple "No" with every apology. Storm clearly thought it was her fault, and looked so helpless, as if she was waiting for the brunette to snap at her and tell her it was over.

"Your dad just explained it all to me" Hermione started, sat in the American's lap as Storm clung to her. "He said what I said, but explained it in more detail. You apparently reproduce differently, where as I have a biological means of it, yours is entirely magical. They fuse together, and your magic contains everything needed for a baby. I guess it turns into whatever it needs to be" She whispered, running her hands through Storm's hair, silently wondering if their baby would get that aspect of the shifter.

"He also said, it would only happen if you really loved me. So it wasn't that I had been thinking about it, it was that you're in love with me and your body recognised that" she spoke, as if realising the depth of what exactly that meant just then. Her eyes growing wide as a warm feeling erupted in her chest. Suddenly she felt way too far away from the shifter who had just nodded and muttered "well I told you that ages ago. I didn't know it would cause this though" Storm muttered into her shoulder.

"It's alright. You've been brilliant so far, and that's all I need you to do. Just be you, and we'll get through it. I know you didn't know." Hermione stated, her hands stilling as she shuffled closer. They'd been in this situation a lot over the last few days, and the brunette honestly hoped this would be the last of the strain.

"So you're not going to leave me then?" Storm quizzed, trying to pass it off as a joke but the worry in her dark eyes gave it away. She was serious.

"I'm not going to leave" Hermione reassured her, and leaned in to brush the tip of her nose against Storm's. "Do you want to pack up your stuff while we're here?" The brunette asked, a small smile tugging at her lips as she played with the collar of Storm's shirt.

"I think so, I'm sure your parents aren't going to want my stuff everywhere. We might have to conjure a sofa for them. They can have my little loft as well." Storm offered, a blush spreading its way across her cheeks. "Maybe I could finally build my treehouse when we find somewhere. I don't think I'll get to finish this one. There isn't much point" She stated, nodding towards the half-finished tree house.

"I'm sure the little one would love that" Hermione replied, an eyebrow raised as she watched Storm go to protest then realise tree houses were for kids.

"I think my Mom's worried" Storm started, "Did you see the way she looked at me when we walked in? She hates that part of me, she hates that part of my dad, and she's worried this little one will be like us" she spoke, a little forlornly. Her mother had always been an issue, and Hermione knew that Lori had no idea about what Joe was before Storm was born. Storm always thought she blamed her for ruining their otherwise perfect set up.

She didn't know what to say, she'd noticed the disappointment too. She knew Storm was worried that her mother would treat their child differently if it did take after the youngest Griffin. It was something Hermione knew was a possibility, "She just needs to adjust." She spoke finally.

"She's had seventeen years to adjust." Storm countered, clearly having thought about it a lot. "I don't understand why she can't accept it. Instead she treats me like I'm some kind of invalid, and blocks out anything we talk about that involves it"

"They're both being incredibly supportive already though Storm. Look at how they reacted, Arty was probably the worst one. Your father totally understands and your mother didn't say a negative word against it" Hermione argued, though gently. She didn't want to annoy the shifter, just make her see what she saw.

"You shouldn't be dealing with this." Storm ended the argument, her voice laced with conviction. "We'll deal with your parents, then get on to looking for a house. I'll move my stuff in tonight, and this room will be free for your mom and dad. It'll be hard for a few days but we'll do it. I'm sorry" she finished, leaning forward to press a kiss to Hermione's cheek.

The brunette just smiled a small smile, and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Storm's ear. "Storm, you didn't know this was going to happen. It's not your fault, it takes two people remember?" Hermione spoke finally, and she watched as the shifter just sighed, her dark eyes meeting equally dark eye.

Storm wanted to protest, it was written so clearly all over her expressive features. But she just nodded, and shifted to pull her wand from her pocket.

"I'll get this done shall I?" She asked as she stood up, before being distracted by a rather large black dog running into the room. Dexter jumped at her, and tried in vain to slobber all over her face. A genuine smile tugged its way across her lips as she batted the animal away playfully before kneeling at his side to run her hands against his belly.

"Hey buddy!" She spoke, as if she was talking to a person. "Did ya miss me?" She asked, and he just cocked his head and rolled into her a little more, knocking her onto her bum with a thud.

"I'll take that as a yes!" She laughed, and dragged his head into her lap playfully, scratching under his large chin. His tail waggling against the wooden floor. Hermione watched the exchange, shaking her head as she laughed to herself. She'd first met Dexter in this exact room, assuming he was just Storm being awkward. He wasn't, and she'd had a bit of a shock when the shifter had walked in to find her talking to him.

Storm was identical when she shifted into her dog state, and they were very hard to tell apart. There had been one instance, when she'd come back early from work near the start of the summer, and found the large animal sprawled across Storm as she slept.

They had been inseparable every time she had seen them, every time she'd stayed in this home with the Griffin's and part of her couldn't wait to move into a house so Storm could have him with her.

"Do you think the baby will like Dex?" Storm asked, and the large dog looked at her and cocked his head as if he understood what was being asked. His ears were perked and his tongue hung out of his mouth, almost as if he was grinning up at her. Just as excited for the new arrival as Storm was. Though, he'd known from the start of the summer. He'd kept nuzzling Hermione's stomach, and dancing around her feet.

"I think the baby will" she answered finally, and as if on que the large dog leaped up onto the bed and sprawled across her lap. Almost as if he was happy with her answer and had come to reward her with his cuddles. She indulged him, stroking his fur under his chin and behind his ears. Watching as Storm grinned a lopsided grin, shaking her head a little as she watched the scene before her.

"I think he likes you just as much as I like you" She spoke, an eyebrow raised in amusement. "And that's quite a lot you know" She added as an afterthought.

"Oh, is it really? I had no idea! You hide it so well" Hermione played along, feigning shock for a moment before she laughed. "You're impossible" She added, a beaming smile threatening to split her features.

"I think you mean improbable. And either way, you must like it" Storm quipped, a cheeky smirk tugging at her sharp features.

"Honestly" Hermione stated, her own smirk playing at her lips as she watched her girlfriend. The stresses from earlier on had melted away, and they were back to being fine again. She knew the only reason Storm had reacted so badly was because she thought she'd known. Storm had stood while she wasn't looking, and all but tackled her. She could tell the younger girl was trying to be gentle, but gentle and Storm did not mix.

The taller witch shooed Dexter from the bed, and pulled Hermione down with her. Pressing kisses to her face and cheeks as Hermione giggled, trying to bat the American away half-heartedly.

The younger girl just laughed, pulling the brunette closer to her. "I'm hungry" She muttered, letting her head flop back against the pillows that hadn't been used for days.

"So I guess you're feeling better now then?" Hermione asked, though knew the answer before Storm even nodded. If Storm was hungry, it was always a good sign.

"Well maybe we should hurry up here then, I still need to write to my parents and it's getting late" She spoke, nudging Storm's arm to get her going.

With a flick of the younger girl's wand, things were shrinking, and a few more moments later she had what she wanted packed and ready to go. Hermione just rolled her eyes, expecting the same behaviour in order to put things up at the flat.

"Let's go say bye to my parents" Storm muttered, and with that they were off. Another obstacle done and out of the way. Hermione felt better knowing exactly what had happened, and would make sure it didn't happen again in the near future.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Sorry this is late guys, it was my birthday on the 9th and I've been spending a lot of time with my new girlfriend.

But enjoy! It's a bit of a filler.

Chapter 4

Storm's first match of the season was a big one, and Hermione found herself in the stands early on a saturday morning. Joe and Artemis were either side of her and around them were fans that wore different articles of the Puddlemere merchandise. Hermione herself wore Storm's jersey upon the younger girls insistence. The American was excited when she left their flat early that morning. Practically buzzing with built up energy.

Joe was the same sat next to her, barely containing his excitement. He'd insisted she went in the middle, so she didn't get knocked funny. At first she'd thought it was a bit of an overreaction, because they'd been given tickets for the commentators box along with the rest of the player's relatives. It was a bit rowdy, and the game hadn't even started yet. The atmosphere was intense, and Arty looked slightly queasy.

Hermione hadn't been too happy with Storm's older sibling when she jumped on the shifter the way she did. She'd noticed something about the blonde however, she never took the blame for anything. She jumped on Storm before the shifter could figure out that it was actually her fault for not explaining it like she was asked to. Just for that Hermione found herself a little icy with the blue eyed witch, but found the cold slowly melting.

An eruption of noise set the air around them on fire, and the commentator's voice boomed within the stands. He announced the other team first, the Montrose Magpies marched out and onto the green pitch. Their robes billowed out behind them as they took their places behind their captain. The commentator gave the second announcement, and their side of the stands erupted again, shouting and clapping as Puddlemere united made their way out.

Their blue robes made them look much more vibrant compared to the Magpies. Storm herself stood between the two beaters who dwarfed her in size. She never really looked small compared to anyone, but she did just then. They were huge and beefy and Hermione wondered for a moment if they were stable on their brooms. Joe was clapping rather extaticly when the players finally took to the air, one of the Beaters tailing Storm right from the offset.

The younger witch had told the brunette the night before they'd be watching her because of rumours that said the opposition was going to try and get her off her broom. They had a plan, and Hermione really hoped it worked. It was intense, and as soon as the Quaffle was released the Magpies had slammed a bludger Storm's way. It was quickly deflected and the shifter carried on as if nothing had happened.

The game carried on a lot like that, Storm keeping ahead of the Magpies seeker at all times. Every goal brought an eruption of noise from the crowd, and every miss a unified groan of disappointment. Hermione kept her eyes trained on her girlfriend who was nothing but a blue blur most of the time. She kept zipping back and forth, obviously trying to confuse the Magpies seeker.

Halfway through the game, the skies opened up and rain started to pour. They were safe from the water under their ledge, but the players were soaked within minutes. The brunette shifted uncomfortably in her seat, and flicked her eyes to meet Arty's. The blonde looked nervous, and just shook her head. She looked more worried than Hermione felt, and Joe just remained excited; practically bouncing where he sat.

Things slowed down from there. The chasers kept going, but nobody scored for a while. They weren't even capable of aiming properly, and the beaters the same. The hiss of the falling rain just got louder, and soon drowned the crowd out. Storm just kept flying in circles, her goggles were visibly steamed up and her cheeks were bright red. It wasn't too cold, but that soon changed.

The Game took it's time in ending, and finally Storm found and caught the snitch. She'd taken an elbow to the mouth, and very nearly missed it. Their beater had sunk a shot just as the opposite seeker had reached an arm out to grab at the flicker of gold, and Storm snatched it before he could recover. It was pandemonium in the stands after that, and the Shifter landed only to be tackled by one of their chasers. A girl the seeker had become good friends with, a girl Hermione did not like one bit.

White hot jealousy flared up in the brunettes chest, and she huffed to herself as she folded her arms protectively across her chest. Hugging all the warmth into her body. The green eyed monster was only subdued a little when Storm all but shoved the girl off to turn and scan the box before waving a little bit frantically up at her father, sister and Hermione herself. It wasn't long before the players were heading off the pitch, Storm being dragged away into their locker rooms.

Joe was the first out of the door, practically carrying Hermione with him. He was all but bouncing, and Hermione couldn't help but laugh. The other family members were just as excited, they all followed them out and down through the stands before the crowds could really mob them. About halfway down, a black owl landed behind the brunette, and she didn't even have time to turn around before Storm was wrapping her up from behind.

The dark haired girl was soaked through, and her hair was pushed back and out of her bright eyes. Her cheeks were practically glowing they were so wind bitten, and she looked exhausted. "Hey!" She shouted over the noise, leaning over to press a kiss to Hermione's cheek.

"Hey" The brunette grinned, her jealousy from earlier totally forgotten. "Why didn't you get changed?" She quizzed as Storm saddled up next to her, raising a brow in her father's direction. Joe was still all but bouncing along, clueless to his daughter's arrival.

"I wanted to see you! I'll get changed later!" She called over the buzz of the crowd. Ducking a little bit to shield her face from a group of fans that had just come out of the stands onto the stairs. Hermione wasn't sure why, until a camera flashed somewhere in front of them, and she looked up to see one of the Prophet's reporters jotting something down. "Hey!" She shrieked, loud enough to be heard over the crowd; effectively silencing everyone.

The young man looked up at her, a triumphant grin pulled at his lips as he winked. "Top Story miss, they're paying good for you pair" he spoke, and ran a hand through his greasy hair before disapparating on the spot.

Hermione was furious as she whipped around to see Storm smirking to herself. "Well! Why didn't you say anything!?" She screeched again, and Storm's smirk faltered.

"What? Hermione, it's better than them fabricating that Ron got you knocked up. I mean really. At the very least they'll have to recognise we're actually together." Storm explained, a little dumbfounded.

Her father had interrupted them at this point, and came over to slap a paw like hand against her back. "Well done Stormy! Nearly lost it there for a second, but brought it back! Well done!" He beamed, pride was written all over his face and stretched through his wide smile.

"Thanks dad" She grumbled, a little bit displeased with how Hermione was still fuming at her side. The grip on her hand was very nearly painful, and she knew she would be in for an earful by the time they got back.

The stands were crowded now, full of young kids and their parents. Everyone capable of disapparating had done, and those with their kids were the only ones left. Both Storm and Hermione had been stopped a few times, and the American herself was more than happy to oblige. They'd almost made it back down and out of the stadium, when a young boy ran up to Storm. Holding what looked to be a poster of the seeker herself.

The boy was quiet when he asked her to sign his poster, and even quieter as she crouched down to speak to him as she took the large sheet of paper to sign the very bottom corner. A wide grin was tugging at her lips as she handed it back, and he all but launched for a hug stuttering every thank you under the sun.

Hermione just watched the exchange, much like the young boy's father who was stood back aways. Waving his thanks as his son ran back to him, waving the rolled up photograph around excitedly.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that" Storm muttered as a dark blush spread across her cheeks.

"You're good with them" Hermione stated, taking the younger girl's hand. "With the kids anyway." She smirked, looking around for any signs of Joe and Arty. They'd lost them a while back, and hadn't caught up with them yet.

"When I can give them back yes. But I'll have no idea once the little one gets here" she grumbled, looking almost entirely dejected now. It was no secret that Storm was a little more than worried about what would happen when Hermione finally had the baby.

"And you think I will?" Hermione almost scolded, giving Storm's hand a light squeeze as they wandered along to find a safe place to apparate.

"You're you Hermione, you know everything" the shifter stated, shrugging as if she really didn't care.

"Stop, just stop" The brunette stated forcefully, her tone completely solid; leaving no room for argument. She'd pulled Storm to a stop, and was glaring at her now. "Can you just stop. I don't know everything, and you will be brilliant so just stop" Hermione stated, smacking the shifter lightly.

Storm just stared at her, it wasn't a blank stare, but it wasn't entirely intense either. She was just, staring. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly, as if she was thinking about something before she moved forward to wrap her arms around the brunette once again. "Alright" was all she said, and with that Hermione apparated them back to their flat.

It was quiet, and dark but it was home; at least for a while. Storm had moved in entirely, and it was obvious. There were lava lamps on the tables, and guitars hung on the wall. There was an entire bookshelf full of records, and various items of clothing scattered around. Hermione had tried to tell the younger girl about picking up her things, but it would normally go in one ear and out the other.

Storm finally let go, and muttered something about going to get changed. She was still soaked, and Hermione herself was slightly damp from where the younger girl had held onto her. A quick drying spell fixed that right up, and she made her way into the kitchen to find something to make for a late lunch.

She was surprised when Storm didn't return from their bedroom. It had been a while and the bedroom was oddly quiet. She'd gotten used to the banging and rummaging through their home. With a sigh she put the sandwiches she'd made for them both into the fridge and went to get her.

Storm would cook normally, when Hermione worked late. Her practices were intense, but she'd always be home before the brunette. The older witch checked the clock before making her way through the small flat and into the single bedroom. She wasn't entirely surprised to see Storm crashed out, still completely clothed. Her legs were hanging off the bed as she snored away quietly. There were no signs of where she'd been elbowed in the mouth, but her cheeks were still bright red and wind burnt.

"Storm" Hermione called, pulling her wand from where it resided in her jean pocket to dry the younger witch and their bed off. The seeker didn't move much, but the brunette could tell she'd woken up.

"Do you want more ice-cream?" Was all she asked, and Hermione almost laughed. The dark haired girl had been sent on a few ice-cream runs since they'd moved in together.

"No" the older witch stated simply, "you need to eat something, and you need to get changed before you get sick" She spoke as she sat down beside the shifter.

Storm just sighed and sat up, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "When are your parents getting in again?" She asked, she'd been worried about the brunette's parents finding out on top of everything. Hermione didn't think they'd be too terrible, but Storm was wary.

"Tomorrow at ten" The older girl stated, the trip had been arranged for a month or so and her parents would be staying with the Griffin's for a few weeks. Storm just tensed a little before standing up to finally get changed.

"We don't need to be anywhere for the rest of the day do we?" She asked, though her voice was slightly muffled by her shirt being pulled over her head. She had nasty looking bruises against her ribs, and it seemed she'd been elbowed elsewhere.

"I was going to owl Harry and see if he and Ginny wanted to come over for dinner" Hermione admitted as she traced around the patterns on their bed sheets. Averting her eyes from the American's bare skin. Storm had voiced the fact she felt weird doing anything sexually intimate since finding out about the pregnancy. It was something Hermione thought she'd never see, or hear, but respected the decision. Though, it didn't quite make her feel brilliant about the situation.

"That's alright then. Are you cooking?" Storm asked with a wry smirk, an eyebrow raised in question. She knew the answer to her question before she even asked it.

"I was hoping we could do it together." The brunette grinned, standing to wrap her arms around Storm's waist. Her skin was warm considering she'd been in wet clothes for a while. The younger girl wrapped her up once again, and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. Storm had gotten more and more serious as the weeks passed, more and more withdrawn from their physical relationship.

"So, what do you fancy making?" Storm quizzed as she pulled away slightly to look down at the brunette. Her fingers stroking up and down her sides. Hermione just raised a brow a small smirk tugging at her lips.

"Well, I haven't decided yet. I was hoping you'd have some ideas" she grinned, leaning up to steal a kiss before pulling away to wander out of the room. Calling back for the younger girl to hurry up and get changed.

Storm just shook her head and laughed to herself. Pulling a shirt she'd grabbed over her head before changing into a pair of jeans. She was exhausted, but if having Harry and Ginny over would make Hermione happy that's what she'd do. She ran her hands through her hair in an attempt to flatten it down before she made her way out to investigate.

-x-x-x-x-

The evening came quickly, and Hermione found herself stirring a pot of heating soup with Storm wrapped around her from behind. The American's were firmly planted against the small but noticeable bump, her thumbs stroking absently as she spoke about the day. The brunette listened to her speak, listened as she drawled on. Her accent was harsh, but it worked with her mannerisms.

"How did you get the bruises on your ribs?" She asked finally, the question had been playing on her mind since she'd noticed them. Storm herself didn't seem too fussed, but it surprised her. She hadn't seen the American take any blows to the side during the game at least.

"I can't remember. I think the other seeker got me in the ribs before he got me in the face" Storm replied after a moment or so. "It was so cold once it'd started to rain that I couldn't really feel it" She smirked, leaning to press a kiss to Hermione's cheek. There was a knock at their door, and she pulled out of their embrace to go and get the door.

With a quick clink, and a turn of the handle she'd pulled their front door open to reveal Ginny and Harry both stood there grinning. "Hey" Ginny spoke first, while Harry held up a bottle of something. She wasn't sure why, Hermione couldn't drink and she wasn't going to do anything the brunette couldn't.

"Alright there red" Storm grinned as the redhead pulled her in for a swift hug. "Harry" She greeted the green eyed boy who was beaming from ear to ear. "Something smells nice" He complimented as he stepped through the door to shake her hand. "I take it you helped her with the dinner then?" If it was possible, his smile got brighter and his eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Of course, but don't tell her you know. She's really proud" Storm laughed as she shut the door behind them. Locking it in place before she followed the dark haired boy into the kitchen. Ginny was already snooping through the pots that sat on their stove, and Hermione was busy pouring pumpkin juice.

Storm had grabbed her wand from the counter top and swished it towards the little dinning table. Expanding it rather quickly as Hermione flicked her own wand towards the cupboards to start setting it for their guests. It was practised, and they worked like clockwork as a pair.

"I heard about your win today" Ginny spoke as she sidled up next to the American, a glass of pumpkin juice wrapped within her fingers and a smirk spread across her lips.

"It was nearly a loss" Storm laughed "He caught me in the chops. If our beater hadn't of slammed him with a bludger he'd have got it" She stated simply, shaking her head as Hermione handed her a glass.

Ginny just laughed, shaking her head as she watched the brunette wrap an arm around the American's waist. "How was your game?" She asked, as Storm took a rather large sip of her drink that emptied most of the glass.

"Oh you know, the usual. We beat the Chudley Canons by at least two thundered points. They're playing better than I've seen them play this year though" The redhead spoke, following as Storm headed for the table.

Harry was already sat down, watching them all. "Ron was a picture. He didn't know if he should have been happy or angry" the green eyed boy added with a laugh.

"Typical" Hermione added with a roll of her eyes, a hand finding Storm's thigh under the table as she watched the younger girl try hard not to tense up.

"So, have you told your parents yet Hermione?" Harry asked, motioning a little awkwardly to his own mid section. Ginny was grinning from ear to ear, her light eyes flicking between Storm and the brunette.

"No, we're meeting them at the airport tomorrow actually. I don't think it'll take them long to figure it out." She spoke with a smirk, shaking her head slightly.

"It's not that obvious" Ginny added, "Not yet anyway. I mean Storm had no idea and she was sleeping with you" The redhead laughed, watching as the American turned a rather deep shade of red.

"Hey, in my defence it's not something I was looking for!" Storm stated, indignantly. "And Hermione hid it really well!" She smirked a slightly sheepish smirk.

"How long is it until you're ready to go now then?" The green eyed boy asked, looking his best friend over.

"The most part of four months. We've got a lot to do" Hermione admitted, a small frown tugging at her lips.

"We haven't got that much to do" Storm stated confidently.

"Storm, this is a baby and not just any baby a potential shifter baby. We have to have everything ready for when it comes. We need to be prepared" Hermione huffed, crossing her arms protectively over her chest.

"We can help." Harry offered with a genuine smile.

Ginny just nodded her consent, "so when's dinner. I'm starving!" She laughed, flicking her eyes to Storm's own darker ones. The American was sat there shaking her head with a smirk that threatened to split her face. Clearly getting ready for the baby wasn't scaring her as much as telling Hermione's parents was.

"Me too" Storm agreed, though Ginny wasn't surprised.

"You're always starving!" The redhead laughed as she got up to help the American sort the plates out.

"A girl's got to eat" the shifter winked, shaking her head as she pulled her wand from her pocket.

Harry and Hermione could be heard talking between themselves. The brunette sounded almost as if she was ranting about something. Her voice was shrill, and hushed at the same time. Storm would have been worried, but she'd heard everything the brunette had to rant about.

"Any luck finding a place yet?" Ginny asked as she pointed her wand towards the dishes and bowls.

"Not yet, we're going to look at a place on the coast in a couple of days. It'd be perfect for me and the little one if they turn out like me, but I'm not sure Hermione's too keen. She doesn't like the idea of being on a beach" Storm explained. It had been hard trying to find a place that would cater to both herself and Hermione. She felt bad for drawing the brunette out of the city so soon, but with the possibility of their child being a shifter as well they needed the space.

"What about just buying land and building on it instead? It would probably be cheaper and take a lot less time" Ginny spoke as she watched the American enchant a ladel to spoon out the soup equally. She seemed to think for a moment, her features changing from thoughtful into sheer delight.

"That's genius!" She spoke finally, leaving the ladle to do it's work so she could pull the redhead into a giant hug. "Hermione could have what she wants, I can have what I want and then the baby doesn't want anything yet but it'll have whatever it wants!" She smirked, sending the bowls soaring into the other room.

Ginny just shook her head, laughing at how excitable the younger witch still was. She was clearly pleased with the development as she practically bounced into the other room.

"We should build our own house! It'll be like a tree house... But an actual house!" Storm announced to a surprised looking Hermione. The brunette just watched wide eyed as Storm flopped down grinning from ear to ear.

"That's a great idea!" Harry added, flicking his eyes to a sceptical looking Hermione. "Come on! It'll solve all your issues with buying a house" He stated as he grabbed his spoon.

"It was Ginny's idea. But Hermione we could make it really nice. I'll do all the work, and set it all up" Storm almost pleaded, sounding like a kid trying to persuade their mother to get them a toy.

"I'll help!" Ginny added, and Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry seemed to have the same thought as he sat looking suddenly unsure. Ginny and Storm together were a little bit of a nightmare. She stared at the American for a moment, her soup steaming untouched in front of her.

"Fine. But I want to be involved with the plans at least." Hermione stated sternly. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not, but she would definitely find our.

"Well obviously. I can't just plan it all on my own can I?" Storm stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. With that done and dusted for the time being Hermione just tucked into her soup. It was enchanted to stay warm, but she was hungry. The sandwiches from earlier hadn't quite hit the spot and the soup looked good.

Harry was sat smirking across from them, and Ginny looked just as amused as she tucked into the hearty supper. It was a cold night, and both quidditch players had been up and out in the wind and the rain earlier in the day.

The rest of the night passed without a hitch, and by the time Hermione sorted herself and Storm out that night she too was exhausted. After a quick shower, she found Storm already asleep. A pillow draped across her eyes, leaving just enough breathing room, and sprawled out on her side of the bed.

The brunette just smirked, shaking her head in disbelief as she listened to the quiet muffled snores of her girlfriend. There was a sneaking suspicion that in a few months she'd have to deal with not just a little kid, but a big kid all the same. As she got into bed that night and cuddled herself into Storm's side, she sighed contentedly. Melting a little as the American moved in her sleep to wrap around her protectively. It dawned on her then, that it would be fine and they would make it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: part one of the Grangers finding out! Let's see the reaction shall we?

Chapter 5

Storm could barely breathe as she stood hand in hand with Hermione, waiting for the Brunette's parents. It was probably the scariest thing she'd ever done so far, and she could hear nothing but her own blood rushing around her ears. Hermione herself looked a little pale, but otherwise just fine. She was dressed casually, in a simple jumper, jeans, and a coat. She looked good, and her little bump was hardly noticeable.

Storm herself had tried to look presentable, after all she was going to be in the firing line and didn't need to do anything to make it worse. She'd combed her hair down though it still hung in her dark eyes. She wore a white t-shirt with a black pair of jeans and her usual boots. An old muggle military style jacket hung from her shoulders, and Hermione had insisted on charming off the swear words. Apparently they were crude and not at all funny. Storm disagreed but did as she was told anyway. She'd learned not to argue with the brunette, especially since she'd gotten pregnant.

Hermione smiled up at her, and Storm did her best to respond in a way that didn't make it look like she was in pain. Though, the slight worried tilt that took the brunette's features told her she hadn't quite pulled it off as well as she'd hoped.

"I'm fine Hermione. These are your parent's and I'm here to support you. Not the other way around" Storm tried to joke, but the older witch didn't really look amused.

"Once we explain everything, I'm sure they'll completely understand" The brunette explained, a little as a matter of factly. There was no room to really argue, and they hadn't had time anyway. The passengers from the plane her parents had been on had started filing out and into the area their relatives were waiting for them.

Storm didn't have time to panic, she didn't have time for much really. Hermione's mother was on them before they'd even realised she was there.

"Oh Hermione dear!" Was all she got out, having pulled her daughter out of Storm's grasp and into an all too brief embrace. "What on earth?" She muttered as she pulled away to look down at the disturbance.

There was a long pause, Storm was holding her breath, watching as Hermione started to explain quickly. Using the tone she normally adopted when she was annoyed or trying to get through something without being interrupted. It was quick, and the shifter really wasn't sure what was being said.

She was sure, however of the glare of pure venom that Jean shot her from over her daughter's shoulder. She seemed to nod then, and pulled a relieved looking Hermione back in for a longer hug. Gerald stood a little ways behind her, and Storm had just noticed him looking totally perplexed. She wondered for a moment if he'd heard the entire thing, or if he'd just come into it.

"Hello Mr Granger, Mrs Granger" Storm finally got out once they'd all turned towards her and acknowledged her existence. She wasn't welcomed as warmly as she was the previous two times they'd met. Actually, she wasn't welcomed at all. They sort of, just stared at her while Hermione moved to take up her hand once again. It was obvious the brunette understood what was happening, more than Storm did herself.

"It isn't Storm's fault" She said finally, glaring dagger's into both of her parents as they just stood simply staring. The other passengers and their family members drowned out and faded into a sea of noise around them. "We've got a Ministry car to take us to the Griffin's. We'll get your things and be on our way" Hermione almost ordered, looking up towards her girlfriend who had once again adopted a rather green hue.

"Come along Gerald" Was all Jean replied with, and grabbed her still rather perplexed husband's hand to all but drag him towards the baggage claim. Leaving a rather frustrated and infuriated Hermione, and a totally guilty looking Storm in their wake.

"I'm really sorry Hermione" Storm muttered, holding the brunette back for a moment to lean down and steal a kiss. She felt bad, more than bad. The older girl just cupped her jaw and smiled a small tired smile, leaning up for a second kiss.

"Storm" She muttered, "we've been over this. It was both of us. It wasn't your fault" She reassured.

"We'll get through it" The American grinned, a renewed sense of confidence filling her with Hermione's words and small smile. "Besides, they can be mad at me all they like. As long as they're no different with you that's fine with me" She stated, shrugging her shoulders like it really didn't matter.

"Storm" Hermione warned, but didn't look half as annoyed as she was trying to be. "You're impossible" She stated simply before pulling the younger witch off to join her frosty parents.

"I'm not impossible Hermione, I'm improbable. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one!" The shifter laughed a booming laugh at the glare she received, at the smile that the brunette was trying so hard to hide.

"Oh shut up!" The older witch snapped playfully, and siddled up into the taller woman's side as they walked onwards together.

The worst was definitely out of the way, and Storm was happy they'd be heading to see her own parents. They would at least be able to shed some light on the situation for the Grangers. A new sort of respect bubbled up within the shifter towards her girlfriend. Hermione must have had an incredibly hard time trying to explain things to her parents. Almost like trying to live two lives that rubbed shoulders but never really meshed.

"How about after this we go and do something fun?" Storm quizzed as quietly as she could as they got nearer to the Grangers.

"Like what?" Hermione asked, almost humming her answer. Her attention focussed on what her parents were doing.

"Whatever you want. Dinner, one of those muggle movies you like, whatever you want" Storm spoke again, keeping her voice low when she said muggles. She liked them, and their world, but it was hard to be around so many of them at one go. Surrounded by their contraptions and technology, their loud engines and mechanical devices.

"I'll hold you to that" Hermione grinned up at her, leaning to press a kiss to her jaw before Storm pulled away to grab the Grangers bags from them. They didn't hesitate to let her, and Mr Granger almost smiled, almost.

The drive out to the Griffin's home was long and incredibly awkward. Storm sat as quietly as she could muster, Hermione pressed up against her; fiddling with her fingers as she spoke to her parents. Answering all their questions, about their plans, how far along she was, if it was a boy or a girl. They'd tried to ask exactly how it had happened, but the brunette simply stated that Storm's father would have to answer that one for them. Hermione understood how, and Storm did too. But explaining it to someone so out of the loop would be best left to an expert.

For a while they sat in silence, Storm humming to herself in an attempt to keep herself out of a panic. Hermione leaning into her side, a hand rested on her enlarged stomach absently. The shifter noticed she did that a lot lately, just held the ever growing bump. She wondered why, but really didn't want to ask. She simply watched, and held onto the brunette's other hand, ignoring the glares she kept getting from Jean.

Finally, after an almost excruciating drive in multiple ways, the Ministry car pulled into the Griffin's front drive. Hermione paused for a moment, taking in the fact she'd never seen the front of the home. They'd always just apparated into the back garden. It was much easier that way. Storm's half built tree house was sat in a tree not to far away, and Dexter came bounding out to great his owner who had clambered out of the car to open the door for Hermione.

Joe was already on his way to great them, and flashed Hermione a knowing look when he got a frosty reception of a few simple "Hello's" and a polite, "Thank you for your hospitality" from Gerald.

The brunette just rolled her eyes, and turned to find Storm carrying much smaller suitcases towards her. Smirking her usual lopsided smirk as she went. It was a breezy day, but not too warm or cold. The sun was hanging lazily in the sky, and luckily it was dry. Hermione found herself wondering, briefly if their child would have the same smirk as Storm, or if they'd be much more serious like herself.

"What're you thinking about?" Storm asked as she siddled up next to the shorter girl, an eyebrow quirked in questioned as she grinned down at her.

"You" Hermione spoke simply, a coy smile tugging at her lips as she lead the way inside to where her Father and Mother had already started asking the bear like man questions.

Storm just followed behind, thanking the driver from the Ministry before she shut the front door and sent the bags up to her room. She decided the best tactic would be to stay quiet, unless addressed directly. This was for Hermione and her parents. They already had mostly everything planned and in action, they just needed the Grangers on board. It was the last hurdle in this set of hurdles. She took her place beside her pregnant girlfriend at the bar in the kitchen, watching as her own father and mother spoke to the Grangers.

Hermione's hand resting on her thigh, thumb stroking absently against her jeans as she joined into the conversation.

"There wasn't anything we could do to prevent this" She spoke, "I don't think I'd have wanted to even if there was a way. It's come sooner than we'd have hoped yes, but it's come anyway. There isn't anything we can do now but accept it and get ready" She stated firmly once Joe had finished explaining the how's and why's.

"But Hermione dear, you're both so young." Her mother almost pleaded, flicking her eyes towards the shifter in silent detest before adding "Not only are normal babies so much work, but there is a high chance this child won't be normal. How can you be sure you're both ready for this?" She argued, while Gerald sat beside her a little cross.

"Mother" The brunette started, her anger bubbling once again. Temper flaring at the sly dig at Storm and their kind. "Regardless of what the baby is or isn't, it will be mine just as much as it will be Storm's. We are both working incredibly hard to make sure it comes into a good home. We are young, but in the wizarding community, Storm is of age, and I have been for years. She is just as capable, if not more so, of raising this child just as much as I am. Whether you like it or not it's happening. You can be supportive, and there like I need you to be. Or you won't be, that's your only choice in this" She finished, her nostrils flaring as she set her jaw and stared her mother down. She could feel Storm's hand on her lower back, and it calmed her a little.

What surprised her, was Storm's voice as it came out of the girl thick and strong; full of confidence. "No disrespect Mrs Granger, I'm sure you know this already, but Hermione is truly a brilliant witch, she's a brilliant person, and a brilliant partner. I'm going to do whatever I can to support her and the child, regardless of how old I am. I'm sure we have both been and done things witches and wizards far older than us could never imagine. A baby is a baby, regardless of what special abilities it may or may not have. Hermione has accepted that without hardly a blink, and I'm really sorry but giving her such a hard time for something that can't be helped is out of order. She is twenty years old, not sixteen. Give her credit where credit is due" she finished, having moved a little closer to wrap an arm around the brunette's waist.

Hermione was surprised, at how mature the younger girl was being. She hadn't expected Storm to be rational, she hardly ever was anything but brash and a little violent. Once again she was pleasantly surprised, and turned to grin up at the girl who was still staring her mother down.

Joe was watching the exchange, a glint of pride flashing in his eyes as they flicked back and forth. Storm's mother had already said her peace about being able to lend a hand when and wherever a hand was needed.

Gerald broke the silence, his voice was warm and kind as he spoke. "I think we just need a little time to mull this over. Hermione, darling we have no doubts that you'll be a fantastic mother but this is all a bit of a shock. Maybe a bit of a lie down after such a long journey will help right it all in our minds" He explained, and reached across the bar to take his daughters hand and give it a light squeeze.

"I'll show you to your room, I'm sure these two have had just as much of a hard time." Arty smiled politely, having stepped in from the corner where she had been perched. Jean still looked as if she was going to start yelling at the youngest Griffin any moment, but Gerald simply pulled her from where she sat and followed the blonde. He'd said his goodnights for him and his wife before he disappeared to take the steps up to Storm's old room.

"Well, we'll leave you both to it. Just shout when you're on your way out" Joe stated, and Lori leaned over to press a kiss to both Storm's, and Hermione's cheek.

"Be safe" Was all she said with a warm smile as she followed her husband out of the room. That left the couple in silence, and Hermione just turned to all but throw herself at her shifter. "You did brilliantly" she praised, pressing kisses to Storm's cheeks as the younger girl blushed furiously.

"I just did what I'm supposed to do. You know, defend your honour and all that lovely stuff" Storm stated, tightening her hold on the brunette's waist.

"I was half expecting you to start swearing at her" Hermione admitted a little sheepishly, ducking to bury her nose into the crook of Storm's neck.

The younger girl just sighed, shaking her head ever so slightly. "I was going to. But she's your mother and she deserves more respect than that" She replied, stroking her finger's across the brunette's back.

"Never change" Hermione laughed, pressing tender kisses to the shifter's throat before she pulled away to grin up at the girl.

"Not one bit" Storm grinned a lopsided grin, running a hand through her hair to ruffle it up a bit.

"What was that, fun thing you wanted to do?" The older witch asked, an eyebrow raised and a coy smile pulling at her lips.

"As much as I want to do that" Storm stated, pausing a little for effect, "You're pregnant" She finished, poking her fingers into the brunette's rounded stomach.

"Cleverly spotted" Hermione spoke sarcastically, shaking her head ever so slightly "I am not going to wait the rest of the time without. Storm, what even is the problem?" She quizzed, grabbing the younger girl's jaw so she'd have to answer this time.

"It's... Just weird Hermione. What if it knows that's what's happening?" She finally spoke, her blush returning ten fold.

"Just when I thought you were going to start acting like an adult" the brunette admonished. "Storm, the little one has no idea. Haven't you read any of those books I got for you?" She asked with a raised brow before she shook her head again, not waiting for an answer. "Both muggle and magical doctors and mediwitches have said it's good for the baby and the mother" she explained a little impatiently.

Storm still looked dubious, chewing her lip but making no attempt to pull away. Hermione let her go finally, and huffed as she crossed her arms protectively across her chest. It wasn't all too late, and she wanted to get out of the stress for a little while. Telling her parents hadn't taken as long as she thought it might, and went relatively well. Joe had kept to his word, and explained more than most of it. Her own father had reacted better than she'd hoped, so that was always a bonus.

Storm once again looked guilty as she called to anyone who was listening that they'd be going. She looked almost puppy-ish as she followed Hermione out into the yard, and grabbed her as they apparated back to their little flat. It was quiet once again, and they were finally alone.

Hermione hadn't spoken in a few minutes, and her anger and frustration was building. She went to storm into their bedroom when she changed her mind and rounded on the younger girl. Eyes burning angrily for a moment until she took in Storm's slumped shoulders and guilty expression.

"I want to Hermione, I'm just... I don't want to hurt you or the little one" She admitted, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. The blush had crept up her neck and ears now and she couldn't meet the older witch's eyes.

"Why on earth would you hurt us? You've never even come close to hurting me before. If you're not hurting me, you're certainly not hurting the little one" The brunette stated as a matter of factly. Moving to wrap her arms around the taller witch's neck.

Storm just sighed, sliding her hands into Hermione's back pockets. "Can't we just, see how it goes?" She asked, her dark eyes meeting equally dark eyes.

"We can see how it goes" The older witch stated before leaning up to press a gentle kiss to the shifter's lips. Her fingers dragging through the American's hair at the back of her neck. They stood like that for a while, just kissing and being. Hermione pulled away first, moving to shrug her jacket off and wander into the kitchen.

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" She asked, as she peaked around the corner, back to where Storm was still standing. The shifter hadn't moved yet, she just stood there staring into space.

"If you're making one" She replied, turning to follow Hermione's path into the kitchen. She shrugged her jacket off along the way and hung it on the back of one of the chairs sat at their table.

"Are we going out?" Hermione asked again as she pulled a bottle of pumpkin juice out of the fridge for herself while the kettle boiled away on the stove.

"Whatever you want to do" Storm stated simply, almost as if she was in a daze. "As long as it doesn't involve drama." She grumbled, rubbing the back of her neck tiredly.

"Why don't we just stay here. I don't really want to go anywhere." Hermione stated simply, watching as Storm moved to fix her own mug.

"Brilliant" Storm smirked, pulling a drawer open not far away from where she was stood to reveal piles upon piles of chocolate frogs, sugar quills, jelly slugs, and plenty of other types of sweet things.

"Do you want one of these?" Storm asked as she grabbed a handful of everything.

"Just one" Hermione stated, smirking around the rim of her bottle as she watched the younger girl rifle through the drawer. Storm had insisted on a drawer of the sort, and Hermione simply couldn't say no. It was after all, better than having jelly slugs melting all over the counters.

True to form, Storm handed over not one, but two chocolate frogs. Grinning a lopsided grin as she did so.

"You can't have just one Hermione" She admonished, leaning over to press a kiss to the older witch's cheek. "You are after all, eating for two" She finished with a wink, poking the smaller girl's stomach before turning back to grab her coffee.

"Oi! That doesn't mean I need to eat two of everything" Hermione scolded playfully, sending a glare Storm's way before she wandered from the kitchen into their living area. Switching the television on before Storm could flop heavily next to her. The American did exactly what she had expected, and practically fell onto the sofa. The cushions squeaked under her weight as she did so, and she very nearly landed on Hermione's lap.

"What did you want to watch?" Storm quizzed, moving so Hermione could settle against her side. The brunette had finished her work for more than a few weeks ahead, and was more than content to relax for a while. She figured after everything, she deserved it. Storm never had anything else to do after she got back from quidditch, so that wasn't a problem either.

"I'm not sure yet" Was all the brunette replied with as she flicked through the few channels.

The weather had taken a turn for the worst, and rain slammed against their windows now. Wind whipped around and dark clouds had blocked the sun out. Their little flat was warm, and cosy and Storm found herself more than happy to be staying home. They had so much to do, in such a short space of time, so it was nice to be able to just do nothing.

Hermione flicked on some sort of documentary on some sort of muggle animal, and Storm found herself forgetting about her coffee and sweets. The brunette had gotten up then, during one of the annoying commercial breaks, and extended the little sofa. The tartan blanket Storm had conjured long ago still lay folded and draped down it's back. It was well used, and on afternoons like this had aided many naps for the two women. Mostly for the American, but Hermione had joined her plenty of times.

The Tv blared against the wall, as the brunette dimmed the lights and curled up with Storm pressed up against the back of the sofa. The routine had been set during the celebration, when they had been in the tent just the two of them. Storm grabbed the tartan blanket, and draped them both in it. Curling herself around the brunette who wiggled closer to her front as the sofa shifted and creaked under their weight.

"Can we have a big bedroom when we build the house?" Storm quizzed, shifting back slightly as Hermione bunched her hair up to get it out of the way.

"We can have whatever we want" Hermione replied, growing more excited at the prospect of building their own home as time went on. It would be a big job, but the fact they had magic on their side made it a lot less daunting.

"A big bedroom, and a big kitchen sounds good to me." Storm muttered before yawning heavily.

Their afternoon melted into evening, and neither moved much from their spot on the sofa. Curled together under the tartan blanket while rain hammered the window and the television blared in the corner. They took a break that afternoon, after telling Hermione's parents about the unexpected pregnancy. Took a break from magic, from muggles, from quidditch and the Ministry. They took a break from all responsibility and just stayed there for a while. Getting ready for the next stage in the plan, trying to work out a home. Really, it's a shame breaks don't last that long.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Thanks to everyone who's favourited/followed and reviewed! You're all brilliant, especially Tlc125 who is exceptional.

Anywho, enjoy this! I'd love to know what you guys think. :D

Chapter 6

Storm found herself thrown headfirst back into reality after their evening on their own. She was launched back into meticulous training, games, the prospect of parenthood, and everything else that comes with life outside of school. Hermione had grabbed onto their building a home with both hands, and arranged for them to view a few nice sized plots of land. Of course, by they, that meant Storm. Hermione was busy with the Ministry until late most evenings, and they couldn't simply wait until she had a free day. The baby wasn't going to wait to arrive, so they couldn't wait any longer to prepare. Or so the brunette had told the American, multiple times that morning before she even left for the ministry.

Storm was going to look at the land alone, and she hated that prospect. She had no idea what exactly she was looking for, but Hermione seemed to have faith in her ability. The day was still young when she finished Quidditch training, and she was due to meet a witch who would be helping them buy and build. The shifter just huffed as she made her way lazily from the changing rooms and out of the grounds entirely.

Her lazy strides took her far enough away from the stadium to apparate, and with a crack she was gone. Reappearing in the middle of Diagon alley seconds later. She had no idea who she was looking for as she automatically dragged her dark eyes across the crowds of older witches and wizards around her. A woman had started bustling her way, and was very nearly at her side before Storm herself had noticed.

"Miss. Griffin! You're five minutes late!" She shrieked, and Storm did nothing but raise her eyebrows in surprise for a brief moment.

"Sorry" Storm stated with a simple shrug of her shoulders. "I guess you're Mandy?" She quizzed, an eyebrow still raised as she watched the youngish woman fidgeting with a clip board.

"Of course, who else would I be? Are you quite ready, because we were due at the first plot of land three minutes ago." She asked, almost scolding the seeker as she finally raised blue eyes up to glare at the younger girl.

Storm took stock of the woman. Blonde, on the shorter side, and slim. She was dressed incredibly formally in business robes and a heavy winter cloak.

"Ready when you are" Storm smirked, not quite sure what else she was really supposed to say. The witch grabbed her arm, and in seconds they were stood on a beach.

"Miss Granger has said this is the most likely, as it suits both your requirements. To the muggles it's classed as protected land" Mandy began to drawl, and Storm automatically blocked her out as she turned to take in the expanse of land. There was nothing for miles around them. A forest on one side, a beach and the sea on the other. She knew from Hermione's brief explanation of the place over breakfast that it was the closest to the quidditch stadium, and not far from a small muggle town either.

The trees of the forest were nearly bare, and there were deep grey clouds that hung over the ocean. It was beautiful, and Storm had to fight off the urge to shift right then and there and take off to explore. She was sold, and didn't need any sort of convincing.

"You said Hermione likes the sound of this place?" She asked, interrupting the older woman mid speech. Mandy seemed ruffled by this, but didn't comment on it. Storm supposed it would be bad for sales if the sales woman started yelling at her customers. But she was sure the blonde was close.

"Miss. Granger has expressed her like for this one." The sales woman stated, her voice terse and tense.

"How much of the land would be ours?" The shifter asked as she fully took in her surroundings. The salt water stinging her nose, and the biting wind wiped around them. Her skin was crawling now, aching to stretch and shrink and contort and sprout fur. She wondered, if this is what their child would feel like, if this is how they would react to the tantalising expanse of wilderness.

"It'll be three square miles ending where the water meets the sand" Mandy spoke, her voice calmer now. But her blue eyes raked themselves over Storm.

"Sold" The youngest Griffin grinned from ear to ear. Flicking dark eyes down to meet inquisitive blue ones searching her features. Mandy seemed pleased with the short sale, and nodded briefly before scribbling down something onto the clipboard. "Hermione will be taking care of the finance side of things. I've got strict instructions to send you over to her once we've finished." Storm stated, running a hand through her dark moppy hair as she continued to grin. Thoroughly pleased with this little bit of land.

"Yes yes, Miss Granger has already requested this. If you don't mind, I've got some paperwork to clear up. I'm sure you can make your way back from here" The blonde woman smiled pleasantly for the first time. "It was nice dealing with you Miss. Griffin, good day" She nodded again before disapparating with a crack. Leaving Storm alone on the beach.

She wasted no time in shifting down into her usual large dog form. Dark shaggy fur, deep brown eyes and an uncontrollable wagging tail. She took off, bolting down the beach, through the waves that sloshed up onto the shore. Paw prints littered the beach as wet sand gave way to a brief freedom.

Hours later, once the land was thoroughly explored Storm returned home to their small flat. Hermione was waiting for her, and not entirely pleased when the American appeared with a crack soaking wet and filthy. Grinning from ear to ear like a child who just discovered Santa clause does in fact exist. The brunette who was sat in her usual spot, stood from her paperwork; the dining room chair screeching back against the tile.

"What on earth?!" She shrieked, it was the only thing she managed to get out before Storm all but tackled her. Strong arms enveloped the brunette as she was pulled into a searing kiss. A kiss that set her very being on fire as Storm all but vibrated in her grasp. She melted as she wrapped her arms around her shifters neck, her fingers burying into wet, sandy locks. A surprised shriek escaped her lips as she was lifted, and carried through the small rooms.

Storm still said nothing, but her cheeks were flushed with colour, and her body was like a radiator. Her damp clothed skin was heated and did nothing but draw Hermione nearer, ignite a raw need burning inside the brunette. The bedroom drew nearer as Hermione drug her lips across her girlfriend's jaw, her nails scrapping against sensitive flesh wherever she could get to it. Rain started to slam into the window panes, and their room was dark, with nothing to light it's confines. Their sheets were soft as the brunette was set down quickly, Storm following soon after her covering her smaller body with her own.

Already clothes were discarded. Storm's soaking jacket, her shirt, her jeans. Revealing soft, warm, damp flesh. Hermione's hands, drawn to it's familiar embrace as she drug her fingernails down and up, and across as she too was stripped of all fabric that confined curves. The freedom having sparked something buried in the younger girl. Sparked something lost in the confines of a city, with no room to shift or roam or breathe.

There was no restraint as she kissed the brunette with bruising force, meeting no objections. No restraint as her dexterous fingers, that were so vital in her career found their mark and sunk into slick heated flesh that excepted them so willingly. No restraint as teeth grazed peaked nipples gently, as lips trailed their way further and further down her lovers writhing body. No restraint as her tongue joined her fingers in driving the brunette to insanity before bringing her back again.

Moans, cries of pleasure, breaths ragged and gasps of sheer delight provided the audio that joined the scene unravelling in the darkness of the room. It went on, and on, until months of waiting were finally made up for. On until muscles twitched with exertion, and the sheets were damp with sweat and stuck to their heated pink skin. Hermione found herself satisfied, her breathing deep as she drug her lips lazily across Storm's jaw, down to her ear lobe and back.

"Where did that come from?" She asked finally, watching Storm's features. Her lips tugged up into a more than smug smirk as she turned her head ever so slightly to look at the brunette beside her.

"I hate this place" She said calmly. There was no hint of anything but relief and happiness in her voice. "I love you." She spoke again as Hermione's features twisted into confusion. Confusion soon turned into delight, as dark brown eyes sparkled in the dim light of their bedroom.

Storm just continued to grin, her fingers tracing themselves gently down Hermione's side. Finding the little bump that continues to grow as the days pass, before dragging themselves back to the brunettes side and starting again. "When are we going to have to go back to St. Mungo's?" Storm quizzed, tilting her head to look over the brunette again. Her dark eyes scanning the naked flesh that was so exposed.

"A couple of weeks, and then it'll be more frequent when the due date gets closer" Hermione spoke quietly, tracing her fingertips over Storm's collar bone bruised already from where she tried to quieten her own moans.

"I'll be able to go, right?" She quizzed, an eyebrow raised. Unsure of the protocol when it came to babies.

"Of course. I've missed you there the last few times" Hermione admitted quietly, almost as if she was afraid of being overheard.

"What's it like?" Storm asked again, genuinely curious.

"Beautiful" was all the brunette said, and the shifter took this without question.

"The land, it's perfect" Storm started, her voice almost dreamy. "A beach one side, and forest the other. I miss it already" She admitted, just as quietly as the older girl had spoken. Her voice had a longing quality to it, and Hermione realised then the cause of Storm's happiness.

Keeping the shifter in a huge city, confined by four walls, was like keeping an animal in a zoo. Suddenly she felt overwhelming guilt, and an overwhelming sense of comfort. Storm had stayed with her, right by her side without a word of protest as soon as she knew about the baby. Said nothing of being suffocated by the city and it's lack of privacy.

Once again she was shocked by just how caring the younger girl was, how selfless. "You have no idea do you?" She asked, an eyebrow raised slightly as she scooted closer to the younger girl who just looked a little perplexed.

"Have an idea about what?" She quizzed, clearly confused.

"About just how lovely you are" Hermione grinned, leaning to press a tender kiss to the shifters cheek as she blushed crimson.

"Well... Only for you" Storm shrugged, trying to brush it off like it was no big deal. While simultaneously realising she could fool her girlfriend no longer.

"Oh shut up" Hermione scolded playfully before erupting into a fit of giggles. Storm just grinned from ear to ear, shaking her head slightly.

"Yes ma'am!" She finally stated, with a mock salute that earned her a light slap on the arm.

It wasn't long before her stomach started to rumble, thoroughly ruining the moment.

"I guess that means it's dinner time" Hermione smiled coyly, leaning to press her lips against Storm's cheek before getting out of bed. Removing herself from their little cocoon in order to get some semblance of dinner ready.

Storm just climbed out after her, following her quietly out into the living area then the kitchen. Hermione clad in a robe, and Storm in a t-shirt just long enough to keep her modesty.

The brunette just rolled her eyes. It had taken a while for Storm to stop walking around butt naked. A rather awkward encounter with Harry had ensured she wore at least something while wandering around their flat. Hermione turned to the shifter, as she wandered into the kitchen.

"Why didn't you say living in the city is horrible for you?" She asked, an eyebrow raised as curiosity took over.

"Because it made you happy" Storm said simply as she smiled a small sheepish smile. Almost as if this statement would get her in trouble. She blushed again, but never broke eye contact with the older woman staring at her so intensely.

"Ask me to marry you again" Hermione all but ordered, her tone leaving no room for questions.

"Will you marry me?" Storm asked without hesitation as she stood there, staring the brunette down.

"Yes" the older girl spoke, before all but leaping to wrap her arms around her shifters neck. Pressing a shower of kisses to the beaming girl's face.

"I knew you'd fall for me eventually" Storm joked, her bright eyes shining in the dim lights of their kitchen.

"I fell for you before I even knew your name" Hermione admitted boldly.

"I'm glad I wasn't the only one in that predicament then" Storm grinned her lopsided grin before leaning down to press a kiss to the brunettes lips.

-x-x-x-x-

The next few days passed in a blur. Both women were so busy with work, and arranging for a home to be built, and starting the building itself; that they had hardly any time for anything else. Storm's horde of sweets that filled the depths of her winter jacket were nearly gone by the end of the week. But they'd finally managed to secure a magical builder, agree on designs, and meet up frequently with both sets of their parents.

Hermione's mother seemed to warm up a bit when she heard of their engagement, and even more so when the brunette flashed a simple silver band with a single modest diamond. Storm herself opted for just a plain silver band, claiming she didn't want to lose it during a quidditch game. The Griffin's were beyond pleased with the news, and so was Gerald. But Jean took a little convincing. She claimed she'd imagined so much more for Hermione's wedding.

Storm looked entirely downtrodden at that comment until Arty piped up with something along the lines of "We never imagined anyone would be daft enough to marry Stormy, so it's a fair compromise".

The blonde was more than pleased for them, and had actually hugged Hermione rather enthusiastically. Lori did the same, and Joe just grinned at the pair of them before slapping his daughter rather roughly on the back.

Ginny and Harry had been just as happy as Hermione was when she told them while Storm had disappeared for more butterbeer and a pumpkin juice one night at the Leaky cauldron.

More questions came with her return, but they didn't seem to phase either of the women. Storm was proud of herself more than anything, and not even the confines of their small flat seemed to dampen her spirits.

"Hermione" the American called through the flat for her fiance. She'd been ready for a good fifteen minutes, dressed for the outdoors in her usual boots and thick jacket. The hat Hermione had got her the christmas before flattening her dark hair down as the flaps covered her ears. It had been about two weeks since they'd bought the land, and building had started right away. Storm herself was present every day after practice, helping where she could. It was fast work, considering it was all being done by magic. But she still got back every evening physically exhausted. Finding she'd fall asleep quite quickly whether sprawled on the sofa with her head in Hermione's lap, or as soon as she wrapped around the brunette curled up in their bed.

"I'm ready" The brunette spoke, hurrying from their room. Wrapped up and ready for the bracing cold Storm had told her to expect. She hadn't been to see their soon to be home yet, and had been looking forward to it quite a lot.

It was sunday morning, and Storm didn't have practice due to playing a game the day before.

"Finally" Storm teased, holding her hand out to her girlfriend. A lopsided grin tugging at her lips as she watched Hermione try to scowl. Though she didn't quite manage it, and smacked Storm playfully before taking her hand.

"Must you be so obnoxious all the time?" She quizzed, an eyebrow raised just as Storm apparated them to the boundary of their land.

"Someone's got to provide the entertainment!" The shifter laughed, a bright smile pulling at her lips as she leaned over to press a kiss to Hermione's cheek.

"Is that what you call it?" The brunette replied with a smirk.

"Obviously" Storm stated simply, pulling the brunette across the beach and up a small embankment. The sand turned to forest floor more solidly as they walked on, and through a large clearing Hermione laid eyes on what would soon be their home.

The exterior was much like any normal home, it was brick and stone and wooden. It looked very cottage like. With a thatched roof, and walls that held modest windows. It looks as if it had been there for centuries, not days. The outside was perfect, and exactly what Hermione had wanted.

Storm lead her up a cobble stone path, and through a half constructed gate. It was deserted, as the builders had the weekend off. So they had the place to themselves. The inside was empty, and clearly unfinished. The walls were the same as they were on the outside, bar the side that faced the ocean. Much like Storm's bedroom, the entire wall was a window. It was clearly enchanted to be this way, but the view was stunning. There was no upstairs yet, just the high ceiling where it would be. It was a shell, beautiful and finally starting to take shape.

Storm remained quiet and let the brunette take in their soon to be home in peace. The forest lay on one side, singing and alive with birds. The ocean just as alive, sloshing up the beach.

"They say another two weeks and it'll be finished." Hermione spoke first, turning to take in the dark haired witch leaning against the wall watching only her.

"They need to do everything in here, all the rooms and then all the enchantments around the place to keep the muggles out" Storm spoke as she pushed herself off the wall at her back and headed over to wrap her arms around the brunette. "Then we can move in" the American stated finally, a small sheepish smile tugging at her lips as she waited.

Hermione just watched her for a few moments, her dark doe like eyes fixed in an intense stare. Storm fidgeted slightly under the gaze, before growing impatient. "Well?" She asked, an eyebrow raised curiously.

"I think it's beautiful" Hermione admitted finally, a bright smile tugging at her lips as she leaned up to steal a quick kiss. "I'm sure the little one will love it just as much as you already do" She stated simply, twirling longer strands of Storm's hair around her fingers.

"It's not too far away from everything for you is it?" Storm quizzed, genuinely concerned.

"Not at all. You forget we're both capable witches." The brunette stated, a wry smile tugging at her lips. The younger girl seemed to need reminding every now and again.

"I know, but with the baby and such I was just making sure it wasn't too far away" the shifter stated with a blush.

"Storm, this is perfect. Stop worrying" Hermione sighed, shaking her head as she suppressed a giggle.

"Well if you say so..." The American grinned, leaning down to press her lips against Hermione's cheek. "Did you want to go to Diagon Alley for the baby clothes, or did you want to go to a muggle shop?" Storm quizzed, an eyebrow raised.

"A bit of both. We could go to Diagon alley today, and take my parents with us for any of the muggle shopping" Hermione stated, considering their next plan was to start getting things for the baby.

Storm just shrugged, neither of them really had a clue about what they were doing. But it was still early on in the day, and they'd planned to start after they'd finished at the house.

"As long as your mother doesn't go on about how much more she wanted for you. There's only so much knocking I can take" She grumbled, shaking her head as if trying to clear the thoughts out physically.

The brunette's features softened as she listened to the first complaint the shifter made about her mothers vile attitude. It was hard for them both to hear about it, but Storm hadn't said a word.

"I'll talk to her, see if I can make her see what everyone else does." The brunette stated, conviction laced in her tone as she cupped the shifters cheek.

There had been a massive change in the younger girl since she'd been able to get out of the city more. She seemed less tense, more like she had been before they left Hogwarts. Hermione herself couldn't wait for the baby to arrive, for them to move into their own home. But most of all, she couldn't wait for her mother to realise just how important the shifter was to her. She'd ache, and argue everytime the older Granger said a negative word against the younger girl who was trying so hard to make it right for them.

"Do you want to get going? I'm kind of hungry and I was hoping we could stop for lunch" Storm quizzed, obviously trying to change the subject.

Hermione just rolled her eyes, a small smirk tugging at her lips as she nodded her ascent. "Don't ever change" she spoke before pulling the confused looking shifter out of the door and back the way they came.

-x-x-x-x-

Diagon Alley was quite empty that afternoon. Storm and Hermione both found themselves quite glad of that fact. There were no Daily Prophet reporters to blind them with surprise photographs, and not many people to come up and ask about the baby. Neither of them minded, but both agreed it was always nicer to act as if you were normal for once.

Most people wanted Hermione's attention, though Storm herself found it impossible to escape people after her either. Whether it was because they were fans of Puddlemere, or because they wanted to know about Hermione.

They had landed with a crack, and luckily nobody paid them much attention. After a quick lunch in the Leaky cauldron, they set off for Madam Malkin's.

"Hermione?" Storm started, looking around them. She wasn't entirely familiar with Diagon alley as of yet, and the different shops still amazed her.

"Hmm?" The older girl hummed as she drug her fingers up and down the inside of the shifter's forearm.

"What do babies wear?" She asked seriously, turning to look down at her girlfriend.

The question caught Hermione totally off guard, so much so she stopped walking to stare a little perplexed at the shifter. "What do you mean what do they wear?" She asked, unsure that she really understood the question.

"I just... I don't know what they wear. They can't wear those onsies all the time can they?" Storm quizzed, as if it was the most rational question.

"No, of course not. They wear clothes, little clothes" Hermione stated, an eyebrow raised as she examined her girlfriend.

"Oh. Alright then" The American stated, seemingly pleased with the answer. "Do you want a pretzel?" She asked before walking away towards one of the street venders; not waiting for an answer.

Hermione didn't have to wait long for her to return, loaded down with three pretzels. "Storm! You just ate lunch! How can you still be hungry?"

"It's just a snack!" Storm mumbled through a mouthful of warm pretzel. Holding the two extra out for the brunette to take one. Hermione grabbed both, and stuffed them into her beaded bag, shaking her head. "You're going to get stomach ache." She scolded, rolling her eyes at the longing stare Storm was now giving her bag.

Hermione just grabbed her hand, and all but dragged her the rest of the way. Promising to stop in the sweet shop on the way back. "Honestly, you're like a child. Am I having a baby, or do I already have one?" She sighed, though a small smile tugged at her lips.

"Well, I should hope you don't already have one." Storm grinned a lopsided grin before stuffing the rest of her pretzel past her lips.

"Charming" Hermione laughed, pulling the younger girl into Madam Malkin's. The witch herself seemed to have been waiting for them, and lead them straight through to the childrens section. Storm didn't even know there was a childrens section, let alone how extensive it was. She found herself wondering briefly, if many people even knew this was here.

"Hermione, we don't know if it'll be a boy or a girl" Storm muttered, examining the split between the boys and girls section before flicking her eyes over to meet the brunettes.

Hermione had already picked out three or four little onsies, and looked a little sheepish when she caught Storm's stare.

"Gender neutral Storm" Was all she said before the American enveloped her from behind. Examining the little booties on one of the onsies.

"The little one won't be this small, will it?" She asked, holding a shooting star emblazoned onsie in her hands.

"At first yes. Babies are tiny, then they grow more and more." Hermione replied, pressing a little further back into Storm's front as she spoke.

"Oh" Was all the American said, staring with disbelief before moving slightly to reach for a pair of socks. Staring at them for a moment before turning to crouch and hold them up to Hermione's stomach. "This small?" She asked, flicking her dark eyes up to meet equally dark eyes.

"That small" She replied with a bright smile, watching as a dawning realisation hit the American.

"Wow" Was all Storm said then before standing and enveloping the brunette once again. Pressing their lips together a little roughly. Almost as if she was amazed, scared, and excited all at one time. Almost as if kissing the brunette then and there was the only thing that could express that.

"Wow indeed" Hermione spoke, a little breathlessly as Storm pulled away. A lopsided grin tugging at her lips as she stared down at the brunette. She held the pair of socks up for Hermione to see, and simply said "I like these".

The older witch noticed then, for the first time the little golden snitch that was stitched into each.

"Of course" Hermione laughed, shaking her head as she did so. "You're unbelievable" She stated simply, leaning to press a kiss to Storm's jaw.

"You love me for it" The American retorted, knowing there was no way for the shorter witch to argue with that.

"What have I told you, arrogance isn't attractive!" The older girl scolded, playfully giving Storm a smack.

"And yet, here we are" The shifter grinned from ear to ear, laughing to herself as Hermione acted as if she hadn't heard. Though, the smirk gave her away entirely.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Thank you so much for all the reviews! Honestly they mean so much.

Enjoy! Let me know what you guys think? :)

Chapter 7

The baby was due in less than three months as the days passed into october. The house was very nearly finished, and the couple were spending their last few days in the small flat. Storm had spent her days flitting between practice, games, and the house they would soon be moving into. Hermione had been trying to finish up any work she was doing, and tying up loose ends at the Ministry before taking her maternity leave. They would need all the time they could get once the baby finally came.

It was a thursday night, and finally they were able to lay down after a tiring week. Both had taken the day after off in order to move into their new home and attend an eagerly awaited appointment at St Mungos. They'd sat down to a quiet dinner, and had tried to watch a film, but didn't get very far. After a quick shower for them both, they finally got into bed. The days were getting colder and the nights were getting longer. The moon was shining through the crack in their curtains, as Storm wrapped herself around the brunette when she finally got into bed that night.

Hermione nuzzled comfortably into her shoulder, and the not so small bump pressed right into Storm's front. It wasn't so daunting anymore. They lay there for a while, quite peacefully. That was until something quite suddenly prodded against the front of the younger girl's rib cage.

Her eyes went wide as she pulled away, the bed sheets rustling as she did so. "What in Merlins name?" Storm spoke, an eyebrow raised in question as she looked at the smirking brunette before throwing the sheets back. Hermione seemed more amused than startled, and she watched as the younger girl all but blanched at the sight of what looked like an elbow protruding from her pregnant stomach. "Hermione!" Storm almost yelled, her voice adopting a tone that was almost squeaky as she all but leapt from the bed. Horror written all over her pale face as she stared wide eyed. Her dark hair falling over her face and down her neck obscured and stuck out at different angles. Looking all together ridiculous as she looked torn between running and jumping back onto the bed.

"What the fuck is that?!" She asked panic evident in her tone as she pointed to the elbow, before flicking her eyes up to meet the brunette's amused ones. Hermione just lay there, not having moved much when Storm all but flipped out. Propped up on an elbow as she watched the younger girl. She was wearing nothing but the American's old Gryffindor jersey that night. It was cold outside, but Storm herself was like a human radiator and she found it would get too hot wearing her usual flannel pyjamas.

"Storm, babies move and bits poke out." she spoke calmly, and reached around to gently pat the protruding limb. "The little one is just trying to get comfortable." She explained, as if it was the most rational thing in the world. Storm guessed it must have happened more than a few times before, and she wondered how she missed it.

"Is that normal though?! Should I go get someone?" The American asked, still slightly panicked as she knelt down onto the mattress to inspect. The bed creaking a little under her weight as she leaned over, eyeing the little elbow curiously. "Because Hermione, that doesn't look normal! It looks like something out of an alien movie or something!" She exclaimed, reaching out to press a finger to the little elbow.

"It happens a lot, or it has been. You've felt it before" She tried to explain, a little unsure of how to calm the shifter down. Her dark doe eyes fixed on the younger girl in the dark as she watched her features contort. She wanted to laugh, it was ridiculous how shocked the shifter actually was.

"Can you feel that?" Storm asked after a moment, her finger still prodding the bump gently. "The baby moving around I mean" She corrected, watching with awe as the elbow disappeared again.

"Every time" The brunette admitted with a soft smile, reaching over to tuck a strand of longer hair behind Storm's ear. "You're usually asleep when the little one happens to stick a foot out or something. Usually a little pat and he or she will move again" She sighed, watching as a wave of comprehension fell over the younger girl. As if she finally understood that it was normal, and therefore alright.

"Oh." She stated simply before a bright smile tugged at her lips, leaning down to press a kiss to Hermione's cheek. "Is it weird?" She asked, as she settled down once again. Pulling the sheets back around them as she curled herself around the older witch.

"A little. You get used to it though." Hermione explained quietly, draping an arm across Storm's shoulders to stroke up and down the side of her neck. A finger curling around the long dark hairs that now touched to the top of her shoulders. The younger girl seemed to think on that for a moment, before nodding a little in understanding.

"That was a little bit scary. I thought something was wrong" Storm admitted quietly, pulling the brunette a little tighter to her.

"Not at all. I'd tell you if something was wrong. You don't need to worry" Hermione stated simply, sighing deeply as she shook her head.

"Telling me not to worry, is like telling me to hate quidditch. It's really not going to happen" Storm replied before yawning heavily. "Are you sure you're alright?" She asked, unsure of herself.

"I'm fine honestly, now go to sleep" Hermione ordered gently before rolling over to face the window. Storm having wrapped around her from behind instead. The brunette just smirked as she settled into her new position. Her keen mind raking over the events that unravelled in a few moments. Storm could be so calm, and collected at one point, and in the next second become a blithering idiot. There was no in-between, and that was the most amusing part.

With that thought playing on her mind, she entwined her fingers through Storm's larger ones and fell asleep. Storm already softly snoring behind her, her fingers squeezing Hermione's gently as she slept.

-x-x-x-x-

The next morning came with the late autumn sun blazing through the window. Hermione woke first as usual, with their little one rolling around, changing position once again. With a deep sigh, and a yawn she pulled herself up and grabbed her robe. Storm was splayed out on her stomach, a spare pillow pulled over her head, and the sheets pulled up to her chest. She was still dead to the world, and Hermione smirked to herself as she passed that side of the bed on her way to the door. She had a feeling it would take a good cup of coffee and a little coaxing on her part to pull Storm from their bed that morning.

With that in mind she embarked on getting ready for the day. It was still early enough, and she was sure to take advantage of that fact. Reading the daily prophet over a cup of tea, enjoying the rare bit of quiet a sleeping Storm provided. They didn't have long left of the quiet as her due date crept ever nearer.

A crash from the living room, and a yelp of pain announced the fact Storm was now awake. Hermione just rolled her eyes as she looked up from her paper. "Are you alright?" She called as she swished her wand towards the kettle and started the American's coffee up.

"Fine" Storm stated with a grimace as she limped into the room. Her hair was still eschew, and stuck up in odd angles. The sheets had left imprints in her cheek and she rubbed her eyes as she wandered towards the brunette. Hermione just watched as the younger girl all but flopped down into the chair opposite her, and dropped her head onto the tables surface with a loud thud.

"Why do you get up so early?" She muttered, clearly displeased with being out of bed.

"Why can't you be more gentle? You're going to hurt yourself" Hermione tutted her response as a cup of coffee settled itself in front of the American. Storm looked up, bleary eyed and frowning.

"I am being gentle" She complained as she pushed her hair out of her face. "Why did you leave me?" She muttered before bringing the cup to her lips to sip at the strong liquid.

"The baby didn't want to sit still, and it was making me uncomfortable" Hermione explained, a small smile tugging at her lips as she set the paper down.

"I wish you'd have woken me up." Storm grumbled, leaning back in her chair. She shifted a little dragging her fingers up the hard wooden table. "What time have we got to be a St. Mungo's for?" She quizzed, sure she had been told numerous times before; the eye roll Hermione gave just confirmed that.

"Twelve, and then we're due to start moving things into the house. Our parents are going to be meeting us back here to help" The brunette stated, pulling her robe closer around her body. The morning was a cold one, and the kitchen was especially so. She was beginning to regret getting out of bed. The sky outside was misleadingly bright, but the chill in the air was unmistakeable. Winter was coming, and quickly.

"That's alright then. Have you spoken to your mother yet?" The shifter asked, a small smirk tugging at her lips as she watched the older woman wrap up tighter.

"Not yet, I haven't had the chance with everything going on. I was hoping to have a moment later." Hermione stated, completely ignoring the triumphant smirk Storm was now wearing. She was surprised when the American got up, and grabbed circled around the table to take her hand as if she hadn't said anything at all.

"You're cold" Storm spoke as she reached down to grab the brunette's hand, "and the heating is useless in this place. We've got hours until we have to even start getting ready" she finished, a sly smile replacing her triumphant grin as she pulled Hermione up and lead her back into their bedroom.

"Storm, we can't spend all morning in bed!" The older woman tried to complain, but put up no resistance as she followed the younger girl through the small flat. They had a small television in their room, and they frequently spent lazy mornings wrapped up watching pointless muggle television programs. Hermione found she enjoyed them more than she thought she would. Laughing at how easily Storm was amused by the mindless cartoons, and rather vulgar sitcoms.

"We can. It's better than sitting and watching you freeze. Besides Hermione, we haven't had a chance to breathe in weeks. All the commotion is bad for the baby." She stated with a lopsided grin thrown over her shoulder. Hermione really couldn't argue, she merely shook her head.

"So you have been reading the books I gave you?" She asked sarcastically as she was pulled into bed and the taller witch's embrace. Already it was so much warmer than the little kitchen, with its cool tiles and drafty windows.

"I scanned over one. Just the chapters that seemed important." She spoke sheepishly, blushing a deep crimson. "I didn't really understand a lot of it. It was a bit complicated" she admitted, running her fingers through Hermione's mass of curls.

"Don't ever change" Hermione laughed, shaking her head in disbelief. She had given the books to Storm believing she would never read them on her own accord. She had hard enough time getting the younger girl to study at Hogwarts, let alone read anything leisurely.

Hours later, they were sat in a small room that smelt of medical potions. Hermione was sure there were countless others exactly like it, as she had been in a few herself. Storm looked increasingly anxious as she sat in a chair next to a cot-like bed that Hermione herself was perched on. The American was staring a little bit too intensely at the brunette. Watching her every move, while Hermione herself was sat talking about something to do with house elves.

Storm wasn't really paying attention, just nodding when she thought she was supposed to. She was sure Hermione had realised, but chose not to comment. Just the sound of the brunette's voice soothed her nerves that threatened to upturn her stomach. The urge to get up and pace was so strong it was almost physical when an elderly witch came into the room. She had a bustling nature about her, but had kind eyes and a warm smile.

Hermione seemed to know her, at least well enough to know her name before she had even introduced herself. Storm just watched as she and the brunette conversed, and watched even more closely as the elder witch began preparing some sort of instrument. She hadn't said much, or anything at all as of yet when the mediwitch turned to her.

"You look nothing like your sister dear" the elderly lady said, an amused smile tugged at her lips.

"Oh, no. We get that quite a lot actually" Storm admitted, a little surprised at the comment and a little too distracted for idle chat.

"They're like clones of their parents" Hermione jumped in. "Storm here looks exactly like her father." She grinned, reaching out to grab the younger girl's hand to give it a reassuring squeeze.

"Did you both want to know the sex?" The elderly witch asked, an eyebrow raised in question as she motioned for the brunette to lay back.

Storm looked to Hermione who just smiled kindly and stated "I think we'd like to yes" She spoke for them both once again.

"It'll be easier to pick out a name that way" Storm piped up, blushing ever so slightly as she continued to watch the mediwitch work.

She nodded as if she understood, "have you got anything in mind?" She asked them both as she swished her wand, conjuring a magical screen.

"If it's a girl, then Rose we think" Storm replied, getting her bearings a little better as the conversation continued on. A stirring of excitement fluttered in the pit of her stomach as she the kind faced woman hovered her wand over the brunette's swelled belly.

If the mediwitch replied it fell on deaf ears as the small image popped up onto the screen. All Storm could hear was ringing, all she could feel was Hermione's grip on her hand. It was numbing, and exciting all at the same time. Her dark eyes fixed on the little hands that were visible, and the little toes. She briefly thought about how small Hermione said the baby would be, and how she'd thought it was ludicrous at the time. Now it didn't seem so weird, or frightening.

The older witch was torn between watching Storm's reaction, and the screen. She flicked between the two, both as wonderful as the other. Storm looked as if she was going to get up and touch the screen. Perched on the edge of the chair, leaning forward so far Hermione was afraid she'd fall off at any moment. Her jaw had dropped, and her eyes had taken on an intense stare.

The babies heartbeat was the only sound in the room for a good few moments. It's rhythm was even, and strong. "Well, Miss Griffin, Miss Granger. It seems you've got a boy on the way" she spoke happily, but seemed a little reluctant to break the silence.

"Holy hell. How are we going to teach him to aim?" Storm burst out suddenly, causing both women to turn and stare a little dumbfounded. She turned the darkest shade of red Hermione had ever seen as the mediwitch started to giggle.

"Storm! I don't think that's the most pressing issue here!" Hermione scolded, though she couldn't suppress the wry smile the tugged at her lips. It was so typical, she should have expected something of the sort.

"Well, Hermione. I don't know about you but I for one haven't had a lot of experience with those." She grumbled, as if it was the most rational thing in the world.

"You've just seen your baby for the first time and that's what your worried about?" Hermione scolded again.

"But, there isn't anything else to worry about. He's obviously all healthy and tucked up in there. We're ready for everything else" Storm stated seriously.

Hermione couldn't fault the thought process, but shook her head anyway. "We'll get through actually having him first shall we?" She reasoned, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Fine" The shifter muttered, though a lopsided grin pulled at her lips.

The Mediwitch dismissed herself after giving them both another date for their next appointment. It wasn't long until the baby was due, and they still had so much to fix. But none of that seemed to matter as they headed out into the afternoon sun, embarking on the next stage of their day.

Hermione chattered on about different names as they walked hand in hand, headed for an alley to apparate in. As they came to a stop, Storm spoke for the first time since they left the Hospital.

"Can we name him Joseph?" She asked, her thumb brushing the back of Hermione's hand.

Hermione seemed taken aback, as she leaned away from the younger girl. Her eyes narrowing as she scanned the shifters features, her own twisted up in thought.

"I think that would be appropriate" Hermione spoke finally, a beaming smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she looked up at Storm. The American just grinned, wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, and apparated them both back to their small flat with a crack.

As soon as they landed, and she'd made sure the brunette wasn't ill, she was off. Both sets of their parents were already there, sat waiting for them in their kitchen. Chatting away over a cup of something warm, and a plate of cookies Hermione had left out for them.

"We're having a boy!" Storm burst out as she all but rushed into the room. Hermione caught up just as it fell silent, "We're going to name him Joe" She added, smirking at the look of sheer glee written all over Storm's face. She looked sick with joy as her eyes all but disappeared she was grinning so wide.

Storm's father all but jumped from his chair, and in a large step had wrapped Hermione up in a gentle and warm embrace, not unlike the younger shifters. "You're too kind!" He beamed with pride as he let the brunette go to hold her at arms length to look at her with his kind eyes now swimming with unshed tears.

It was bittersweet, as he let go of her to crush his youngest daughter in a hug. The brunette's eyes met her mothers and her heart sunk as she watched the older Granger shake her head. Storm's mother had obstructed her vision then, wrapping her up once again. Lori was much smaller than both Storm and her father. So the hug wasn't as crushing, or as enveloping; but it was just as warm.

Lori pulled away, and placed a gentle hand on her cheek, her deep eyes boring into her own, not unlike Storm's. Though they were much wiser, and lacked a certain twinkle. "You my dear, are a much braver woman than I ever was. I hope to make up for that, and know that whatever happens, I'll always be available to both of you, and him." She all but whispered, but Hermione understood exactly what she meant.

Her eyes flicked to Storm then, who was describing to their fathers about the little image on the screen. Talking about it in such detail, with so much enthusiasm. Hermione just wanted to go over and listen. She had seen their baby all the same, but listening to Storm describe him was different. It meant something different, and it made her want to cry, and laugh all at the same time.

The youngest American caught her eyes, and grinned, a cheeky grin. She was excited, and almost visibly vibrating as she continued the description. Hermione wanted to go over, to listen some more, but she had something she needed to do. With that thought, she took a deep breath, and finally faced her mother.

"Can I speak with you?" She asked, politely enough. Though couldn't keep the frosty tone out of her voice as she did. "In private" she clarified, and lead her mother through the flat as the elder Granger stood from her seat.

Jean didn't seem too enthusiastic, she seemed reluctant actually. The image of her mothers frown, and shake of her head gripped Hermione's heart like an iron fist, only loosened by Storm's worried glance as they left the room.

The bedroom door shut behind them, locking out the sound of the others still discussing their child happily. Her own father having gone to shake Storm's hand right off the bat, awestruck by the description.

"You need to stop" Hermione said firmly, having willed herself to stay calm though she felt the raging emotions whirring through her like a hurricane. "This isn't fair. Storm is amazing, she's been nothing but perfect. She's trying so hard, and doing so well mother. I can't stand how you treat her. I can't stand it at all, so what is your problem?" She seethed, her tone was angry, her glare was so strong it was almost physical.

"Hermione, dear I just don't see how this is going to work at all. You're both so young, and she's done this to you." Jean spoke, her tone calm and collected. As if her daughters rage just didn't effect her at all.

"How it's going to work? It is working. We're going to have a baby, we're going to get married, and we're moving into a beautiful home that she planned so carefully with both our child and myself in mind. She hasn't done anything to me, it takes two" She paused for a breath before continuing in a rather poisonous tone "I don't know if you've noticed, but the only thing she has ever done to me, is make me happier than I can remember ever being. Now I'm sorry if that upsets you, but you are wrong and need to stop. There is no argument." She finished, arms folded across her chest protectively, jaw set, and back incredibly straight.

Her mother sat contemplating for a moment, eyeing her daughter suspiciously. Almost as if she didn't believe what Hermione was saying. "Well?!" The brunette snapped callously. Sick and tired of the way her mother was behaving.

"Well nothing. You're right, if you're happy then that's that" Jean stated simply.

"What?!" Hermione screeched, her temper flaring now. "That's it?! That's all?! All the trouble for that?! You have made Storm feel terrible, and myself feel like an absolute burden. You have been a terrible excuse for a mother over the past few weeks, and that's all?!" She yelled, her cheeks turning a deep shade of pink.

"I just don't feel that it's the right choice so early on. All I want is the best for you, and this isn't it" Jean spoke coldly before standing and heading for the door. She opened it calmly, but found her path blocked by a fuming Storm.

"Mrs. Granger" She started, her voice was heavy and strained. "I don't believe you understand what has happened here, nor do I believe you have the authority to comment on what is best considering you've been rather far away for the most part of the last year." She continued, her eyes flicking to the raging Hermione still glued to the far wall.

"Now let me tell you something you've clearly overlooked. Something that in our world means more than anything else. That is the value, and power of love. Hermione would not be pregnant if I did not love her more than life itself." She explained, rather coldly. Still using her body to block the doorway, forcing the older Granger back into the room.

Jean looked nothing short of affronted. Her face contorted up in annoyance, but she dared not say a word. She just listened as Storm continued, her own rage bubbling just under the surface.

"Now, if you want to continue believing that this is wrong, and I am not good enough. Continue to do so, but all you will be doing it hurting your daughter. Now, I apologise for butting in like this. But it's my job to do what's best for both Hermione and our child, and your vile attitude is not good for them at all. I have a career, Hermione has a career, we have a home ready, and I'm sorry but if age means that is all null and void then so be it." She finished, stepping out of the way of the door finally. Her shoulders were obviously tense, but she stood with her hands shoved deep into her pockets, and she slumped against the wall.

Jean turned to her daughter, her mouth falling open as Hermione merely raised a brow. She was once again pleasantly surprised by Storm's maturity and ability to handle these situations. She'd been just as competent when it came to dealing with Molly Weasley, and that in itself was no small feat.

"Are you going to just allow this? Allow her to speak to me like this?!" Jean screeched at her daughter, disbelief laced in her tone.

"Yes" Hermione stated simply, shaking her head. Anger turned to pity, and pity to sadness. Her deep brown eyes welled up with unshed tears.

Jean just stormed from their bedroom. Anger left in her wake. Storm wasted no time in crossing the small distance, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman before she could start to cry. "It's alright" Storm soothed, pulling the brunette tight to her chest.

Voices from the other room flooded in, and Hermione's father's voice rose over the rest. "You are being ridiculous! They have every right to do what they are doing! You can continue acting like this! But if you push her away, that's on you. I am incredibly proud of them both!" Gerald yelled, and Hermione herself found that she was surprised. She'd never really heard her father yell, and never at her mother.

All was quiet then, and Hermione found she didn't want to move. She didn't want to pull away from her shifter's protective embrace. It was a long time before Storm let her go. The house was being packed up around them, and she was content for it to be that way; just for a little while. She wasn't sure where her mother had gone, and she found she didn't care. Storm's parents, and her father had been so supportive. She really couldn't complain at all.

She could feel the hurricane of emotions loose it's velocity more and more, as if Storm's arms provided the shelter she needed. She found herself wondering, if their baby would end up like father and daughter. Cloned to be exactly like Storm, with only flecks of herself in there. She had a feeling that if that was the case, she really wouldn't mind.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: this one kind of wrote itself guys. Let me know what you think?

Chapter 8

Storm found herself stood on the quidditch pitch early the next morning. Their opponents facing them, some sneering a little repulsively, and some just stoney. Once again Storm was instructed to do what she did best. To stay out of the line of fire, and get to the snitch quickly. The day was nasty, and a storm was raging on above them, soon to descend all around them as they took to the air. Lightning flashed, and the commentators voice was already lost in the booms of thunder and the roar of the crowds. Visibility was terrible, and even through her charmed goggles she found it hard to see through the onslaught of rain. Hermione had stayed home to put everything they had for the new house into it's place. Storm herself had suggested it, just to keep their schedule on track. The brunette had been stressing out about how big their new home was, and how little they had for it. So Storm had left her, and Jean to it that morning. Hoping for a quick game in order to get back to it all and help. Jean hadn't really cooled off until the previous evening. She'd started to come to grips with it, thanks to Gerald's help.

She was brought back to reality by another crack of thunder. The pitch was swimming, and flooded in some places. She was soaked to her skins, and her hands were trembling violently due to the cold, harsh winds. Sooner than she hoped they were off, and battling not only each other for victory, but to stay on their brooms.

One of their beaters went down pretty quickly, and one of the opposing chasers followed him. The team medi-witches came onto the pitch, decked out ready to battle the rain in order to get the players up and off the pitch.

Storm didn't have time to worry, as a gust of wind shook her off course into the path of an on coming bludger. She managed to dodge at the last moment, but only just. She could tell conditions were very nearly bad enough for the game to be cancelled, but not quite there.

It was tough going from there on out, the wind roaring in her ears made it impossible to tell what was happening, or who was winning. She'd caught both sides scoring a few times, but that hadn't made her feel any better. For all she knew they could have been loosing.

Another gust of wind proved helpful, as it jostled the keeper out of the way and revealed the flash of the snitch. That was all she needed, and she was off. Zig zagging the distance across the pitch, keeping herself low to her broom as she sped across. The other seeker was nowhere to be seen, but one of the beaters had spotted her. She saw the bludger coming for her and it was either risk getting hit or dodge and miss the snitch completely. She was almost in the clear, almost safe when wrapped her fingers around the little ball, and then everything went black.

She woke up hours later, her hearing muffled as if she had been submerged under water. Her hand was being held by what seemed to be a vice, and she thought for a moment she thought she was dreaming. The sound of the downpour of rain had been replaced by an uneasy silence, and the smell of wet grass was gone. A sterile stench filled her nose now, and she shook off the rest of sleeps grasp. Her eyes fluttered open, and she blinked in an attempt to clear the fuzz that obstructed her vision. It was no good, but she figured it'd take a minute or so to clear, she figured there wasn't much to worry about.

"Storm" A voice spoke next to her, not all together quiet enough, but all together familiar.

"Hmm?" Was all she could manage, as she turned ever so slightly to take in the blurry image of the brunette in. It was almost as if she was looking through frosted glass, and the thought frustrated her. She wanted nothing more than to see the older woman clearly, but she figured she would shortly.

She found that she was dry, and quite warm now. So obviously she had been away from the pitch for a good while. The Medi-witches that worked with the teams were never worried about drying injured players off. There wasn't a lot of pain, just a twinge here and there. But it felt as if someone had kicked her in the side of the head a few times with heavy boots on.

The brunette just sat staring at her for a moment or two, assessing the damage now that the American was awake enough to look around.

"What on earth where you thinking?!" Hermione scolded now that she was content that the shifter was awake, her voice laced with emotion as she slapped the bed beside the younger girl's arm, startling the shifter.

"Have you got any idea what kind of injury you could have sustained?! Do you have any idea where that would leave me?!" The brunette ranted on, and Storm just nodded. She wasn't sure exactly what had happened, but she remembered seeing the bludger, and rather than dodge it, grabbed the snitch instead.

"We won then, right?" Storm asked, attempting to sit up but finding she couldn't due to what looked like heavy bandaging around her abdomen. She winced a little as she started to come to a little bit more, becoming a little bit more worried about her vision as it remained the same.

"Yes, of course you won." The older woman snapped as she put a hand to the shifters shoulder to keep her still, then moved to brush strands of muddy hair out of her face. "You know you did, because you chose to take a bludger to the head instead of missing the snitch!" Hermione all but shrieked in a harsh whisper, her tone raising to a pitch that Storm was sure only dogs could make out clearly.

"Honestly, did you even think for a moment about what that would do to me, or our baby? I was worried sick, and your father had to be sent to come and tell me?!" She continued, clearly furious with the seekers actions. It seemed there was nobody else in the room, and Storm herself was becoming a little frustrated. She still couldn't see properly, and her head was throbbing.

"Of course. I thought I had time, I misjudged it Hermione" She snapped back, shaking her head as much as she could. "I just wanted to end the game, it was freezing, and horrible, and I'm surprised I didn't get hit by lightning first" She explained irritably. "What's actually wrong with me, and when can I come home?" She questioned, not entirely concerned with the former, mostly the later. There was a long pause, neither spoke for a good moment or two. Storm was tempted to speak again when Hermione heaved a sigh, and shook her head. Her grip on the younger girl's hand getting a little tighter. "You can come home as soon as you're well enough. There's a few broken ribs, you broke your leg, and dislocated your shoulder. They say you'll probably have a few issues over the next few days, but you should be fine to come home a little later today" the brunette stated, her voice a little too tight.

"Doesn't sound too bad then. They don't really need me at practice anyway, a few days at home won't kill me" Storm muttered, running her hand through her matted hair with a grimace. "That's attractive" she grumbled groggily, her vision still unclear and grainy. As if she was looking through a window that hadn't been cleaned in years.

"Hermione, why can't I see properly?" She asked finally and managed to keep calm, though there was a panic welling up within her chest. She'd assumed it was just foggy from waking up, but she'd been awake for a few minutes now, and it wasn't any better.

Another pause, she could see the brunette's features contorting into something she couldn't make out. Immediately she knew she wasn't being told something, and that didn't sit well with her. "Hermione?" Storm asked, blinking though it made no difference.

"That's one of the complications" Hermione started finally, and there was a clear waver in her voice. She didn't want to have to tell Storm there was a chance she'd never see again, at least not properly. The angle of the bludger was just right, and the Medi-witches and wizards who had seen her first had all said there was a chance she'd not be able to see at all once she woke up. There was hope in the fact she had some vision, but Hermione's heart had dropped as soon as she'd opened her eyes. As soon as the dark brown orbs had sought her out with an unsure gaze, almost as if she'd drunk far too much and couldn't see straight.

The brunette had watched carefully, watched as Storm tried to discreetly assess the damage, as her face twisted up into confusion. It was obvious something hadn't been quite right, something other than falling off her broom after taking a bludger to the head.

Storm was now staring at her with an intensity she'd never seen before. It was different, it was as if she was trying to force herself to see things more clearly. "They had thought you wouldn't be able to see at all once you woke up. The fact you can see at least a little bit is absolutely brilliant." She tried to sound encouraging, as encouraging as she could be.

Storm's face said it all, she'd shut her eyes and shook her head. But her features took on that of someone in pain. It was tough, it would be even more so if things didn't get better in that department.

"Storm, they said if you could see at all when you woke up the chances of you being able to see completely again where high." The brunette spoke, the silence making her uncomfortable. Her anger with the younger girl melted with the weight of what was happening. Even magic couldn't fix some injuries, and this was just one of those things.

She leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to Storm's cheek. Feeling a little better herself as the shifter leaned into the embrace. She'd used her uninjured arm to grab Hermione, and pull her into the hospital bed. It was a tight squeeze, but the older woman was careful not to knock the shifter funny.

Hermione settled down next to the younger woman, and sighed into the crook of her neck. They never seemed to catch a break, and it was horrible. Her heart had sunk into her stomach as soon as Joe showed up, hours late without Storm. It was even worse when she'd finally arrived to be told what had happened, and what could still happen.

Everyone else had gone home for the night, leaving her to sit with the younger witch. She'd much rather it to be that way, it had given her time to think about the situation. The nurses would come to check on them both in the morning. But for now there was no emergency, and Storm wasn't in unbearable pain. So she was content to lay there, and take comfort in the fact that the shifter was alive, and hadn't been injured any worse.

The American was asleep in no time, and Hermione followed soon after. It was a long, stressful day and knowing Storm was basically fine was enough to relieve most of that from the brunette's shoulders. She could sleep wrapped up with the younger girl, now that she knew it was going to be alright eventually.

-x-x-x-x-

Artemis arrived early the next morning, and Hermione herself was already awake watching over the younger witch who hadn't woke up again. Storm's chest rose and fell with every breath she took, and her grip on Hermione's hand hadn't loosened. The brunette had looked round at the sound of footsteps, and was actually relieved to see the blonde making her way over.

"Everyone's waiting to come and see her" The elder sibling spoke as she got closer to the side of the bed. Immediately getting to work on checking the shifter over. "Did she wake up at all?" She asked, almost casually. But the tightness to her voice made Hermione think there was worry there. Arty had been one of those that didn't believe the seeker would be able to see once she woke.

"She did for a few minutes." Hermione started, exhaustion filling her up as she shifted in her seat to watch what the older sibling was doing. Curious to see how the rest of the shifter had healed up.

"I can hear you" Storm muttered as she stirred, moving as best she could to blink her eyes open and stare grumpily at them both. "You're both incredibly loud" She muttered, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh shut up." Arty snapped, yanking on one of the bandages a little too hard; causing the shifter to yelp.

Hermione just rolled her eyes, "will she be able to come home today?" She asked, feeling the need to get up and away from the pair of them.

"Yes, everything seems to have healed properly. There are only a few things that need sorting out" Arty answered, a small smile tugging at her lips as she looked over at the clearly exhausted brunette.

"Can you see?" Arty asked, turning towards her younger sister who was now staring a little blankly at them both.

"Nope" Storm stated a little disheartened. "Everything's all blurry, like trying to look through fog. But it's a little better than it was" She admitted, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"That's a really good sign, you'll have to bring a number of potions home with you, but in a couple of weeks you should be back to normal. We see this a lot in quidditch players." Arty explained, more to Hermione who seemed more than a little relieved to hear the progress.

"I'm going to go and get some tea, I'll be back in a little bit to bring you home" The brunette stated, leaning over to press a tired kiss to Storm's forehead. She'd not slept for long, and what little sleep she did have wasn't solid. She was concious of trying not to move too much, trying not to hurt the American any more. It was nice to be close to the younger woman, a little bit reassuring in a way.

She was exhausted, and hadn't had anything to eat since lunch the day before. She was starving, and had only just realised it. Storm looked a little lost, but didn't say anything about it when Hermione had turned to leave. It took everything the brunette had not to turn around and stay, but Storm was being looked after, and she had to put something in her belly. Not just for herself, but for their baby as well.

The waiting room down the hall was full, Ginny and Harry were there, along with her own parents, Storm's parents, and a few of the players on her team. A chorus of questions met her when they noticed she was there. It was a little hard to comprehend, but she did her best to answer them all. Her mother was looking at her oddly, and that was making her more and more uncomfortable.

"Let's get you something to eat" Jean spoke, taking her by the arm as Storm's parents went to join Arty. Everyone else settled back into their chairs, and waited for their turn. Her mother was being oddly kind since their row, and even more so since Storm's accident.

"Why are you being so nice?" Hermione asked suspiciously. Her exhaustion, and worry coming together. She hadn't got the patience for her mother, and her mood swings.

"Because dear, I've realised how important she is to you and how important you are to her. I understand that this, situation can't be undone and you need my support now more than ever." Jean explained, as if she'd thought it all through. It was uncomfortable, and Hermione herself didn't take it as well as her mother had hoped.

"Oh, so it takes the mother of my child being hit in the head with a solid iron flying ball for you to realise that?" She seethed, shaking her mothers arm off. "Well, mother. I don't need your help. I needed it when I told you I was pregnant, I needed it on friday when we found out it was a boy. But I don't need it now" she stated as a mater of factly. Her eyes sharpened into a glare as she watched her mother flounder. "Now, if you please, I'm going to get something to eat. Then I'm coming back here to take my fiance home." She finished before marching off.

She'd apparated before her mother could catch up, and the front door of their new home was soon stood before her. It was inviting, and took all her willpower not to climb up the steps and pass out for a few hours. The cupboards were pretty bare, but there were a few things stocked up; ready for Storm to come home the day before.

There was a drawer magically extended and full of chocolate frogs ready to be released. There was a carton of orange juice in the fridge, and multiple things to make sandwiches with. Hermione felt at ease as she started the monotonous task of making herself something to eat. But the tension soon returned as she found herself unconsciously fixing Storm's favourite rather than her own.

A deep sigh escaped her lips as she gripped the counter top tightly. The need to cry washed over her with such an intensity that it was almost physical. She couldn't yet, that just wouldn't help anything at all. Storm wasn't dead, just injured and if she really thought about it; the American was always injured. She'd been accident prone since the moment Hermione had met her all that time ago during the war.

The brunette found she was more than a little surprised that something like this hadn't happened earlier. With a sigh she grabbed the dish and took a seat at their small dining table. Storm had insisted they had a rather large kitchen, and the small table from their flat looked a little out of place.

She took the chance to relax a little, to take comfort in the fact Storm would be home later on that day. The injuries were nowhere near as bad as they could have been, but the fact she couldn't see properly was worrying. She ate the sandwich on autopilot, and flicked through yesterday's daily prophet. She had never cancelled her subscription from years ago, and she didn't think she would. It wasn't as full of waffle as it used to be, now that Rita Skeeter had stopped writing. It was also nice to keep up to date with what was going on, regardless of how pointless it actually was.

An hour or so passed as she sat there, unable to really pay attention to much. She'd made a list of things they still needed for the house, and a lot of those items happened to be furniture for the baby. She really wasn't sure about what they would need, but another trip to the muggle store they had bought most of the baby clothes from wouldn't be a bad thing. She'd have spent hours in there if it hadn't of been for her mother and her snide comments directed at Storm.

A muffled crack brought her out of her thoughts, and she was surprised to see Storm herself stumbling up towards the house from the beach. Shock quickly gave way to bewilderment, and for a split second she wondered if Storm had lost her mind entirely. Though the sand was clearly giving her trouble, and the winds even more so; she was visibly proud of herself for making it in one piece. Hermione was torn between being furious and touched as she rushed out as quickly as she could; careful not to trip over her own feet.

"Storm!" She shrieked as she burst out of the back door, watching as the American squinted at her. A lopsided grin tugged at her lips, as she walked with a little bit of a limp and a little bit crookedly. "What on earth are you doing?!" She squealed as she finally got close enough to the shifter, grabbing hold of the younger girl's arm in order to lead her into the house and out of the cold.

"They tried to make me eat some sort of slop Hermione!" She started, looking horrified. If it was under any other circumstance, the brunette may have laughed. "And you're tired, and I can manage just fine on my own." She seemed incredibly pleased with her own efforts, a smug smirk tugged at her lips as she marched proudly once they got onto solid ground.

Once again Hermione had a sneaking suspicion that this was a ploy to prove to herself and everyone else that her vision regardless of it's condition wouldn't mean she was incapable.

"Did they even discharge you?" She quizzed, more than a little happy to see the younger girl up and clearly not splinched from the apparation.

"Oh yeh. I was just waiting for you to come get me." She spoke a little sheepishly, bumping into the door frame. Though Hermione wasn't sure if she'd lead Storm into the frame, or if Storm had misjudged it. Either way, she thought it best not to mention.

"You should have waited a little longer, or asked your parents." Hermione sighed watching as the younger girl made for one of the chairs, and sat down carefully. She seemed very disorientated, and a little bit unsure of herself. "How are you?" She asked, taking the seat next to Storm's in order to lean over and grab the younger girl's hand. Running her thumb across the back if it in what she hoped was a soothing manor.

She knew the shifter well enough by now to know she was going to do what she wanted. She was going to do what she felt would make her seem less weak, less like she needed help with anything. Hermione knew she'd have to help in discreet ways until the younger girl had her vision back entirely.

Dark eyes flicked up to stare at her intensely, but once again it was different. It was as if Storm was trying to concentrate on her features. Trying to make them out the best she could.

"I'm fine Hermione. Honestly, I can see enough to get by, and my sister thinks it'll gradually come back to me over a few weeks. Everything's healed up otherwise" She smirked, shaking her head ever so slightly. She'd been cleaned up, and Hermione was sure that Arty had helped out with that. But she was still dressed in her quidditch robes, though they'd been magically cleaned and dried; seemed to be uncomfortable in them.

"You're impossible" the older witch spoke before all but flinging herself at the American. Storm caught her quite firmly, and buried her nose into the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think any of this would happen. " She sighed deeply, mumbling into the brunettes mass of curls. "I have potions I need to take, and Arty wrote instructions for them. She thought I wasn't paying attention, and said it'd be best if you knew what was happening as well"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Hermione laughed a little, happy to have the seeker home regardless of how it was achieved. It was a difficult situation, and would only add another hurdle to overcome. But she wasn't worried, for once she knew they'd get there in the end.

"Because you know she was right" Storm laughed, pulling away slightly to press a kiss to Hermione's cheek. "Can we go to bed. I'm really tired, and I missed you. You've been awake for too long, and that's not good for the baby either" the shifter stated, her fingers tracing the not so little bump absently.

"I think that sounds good to me" the smaller woman admitted quietly, exhaustion finally settling into her system as she moved from Storm's lap.

"I need to send my parents my patronus, just to let them know where I am" The shifter stated as she pulled her wand from the waistband of her trousers. The brunette just nodded, watching as the silvery glow filled the room, listening as Storm spoke to it as it's form shifted and shimmered. It was identical to Storm's dog form, and her companion Dexter. Once the large dog bounded out and away, disappearing through the wall Hermione spoke.

"When are we going to get Dex here?" She quizzed, knowing how important it was to the younger witch.

"As soon as we can." Storm stated as she made her way over to the brunette now leant against the door frame. Her steps were a little uneasy, and she squinted as if it would make it easier to see. Hermione waited, and watched carefully; a hand absently resting on her stomach. There in case the shifter needed a little guidance, but not overbearing. It was hard, she wanted to hold the younger witch and lead her the entire way, but knew she couldn't.

Storm needed this, and she needed it just as much. It was only a small distance, but watching the shifter do it on her own felt like they were fighting it, that it wasn't going to change anything. It made it feel like it wasn't as bad as it seemed.

The winning smile she got once Storm finally took her hand was worth it, and she was allowed to lead the younger girl through the rest of their home. She was allowed to help Storm get changed, and then she was allowed to curl up next to her. It felt right, regardless of the circumstance, curling up with the shifter wrapped around her.

"I love you" Storm muttered quietly, her eyes were shut now, and her arms wrapped around the smaller woman's frame.

"I love you too" Hermione stated simply, leaning forward to press a tender kiss to the American's lips. Everything else could wait, everything else didn't really matter. The row with her mother, the hospital trip, Storm's injuries. None of it mattered, because regardless of what went wrong, something small, something powerful would go right. In that moment, the fact that Storm was there, holding her like she was the most important thing in the world; it was right. Hermione and the baby had been the only thing on the younger girl's mind when she apparated back on her own. As ridiculously stupid as it was, it meant something. It meant that no matter what the circumstances, she was always trying; they were always trying.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: a bit of a filler, but I hope you guys enjoy this one!

Chapter 9

That night Hermione dreamt of the night they met. She dreamt of the explosions and the spells flying past from every direction. She dreamt of coming across the younger witch taking cover behind a pillar, bloody and dirty just like everyone else. It was the first time she'd felt the safety Storm's body provided. Up against the wall, with the stranger pressed to her offering herself up as a sanctuary when Hermione was starting to believe no such thing existed. She was warm, comforting and a total contradiction of their surroundings as spells whizzed past. Briefly she felt as if she'd been taken away from it all, as if she could breathe for a moment. Just a few seconds before it all started again.

The moment was far too short, and before she knew it, Storm had run off again. Grinning like a fool, ignoring her injuries in order to go help elsewhere. There was a change in the dream, something that had never happened before. She'd relived those moments over and over again, reliving every second. Going over every single detail in her keen mind, and never once had it changed.

An explosion went off in her minds eye, and had enveloped the younger girl in stone and dust. She screamed, and she screamed, and then she woke up. Storm had all but dragged her into a sitting position, her hands already brushing her curly hair back; thumbs brushing her cheeks as she trembled in the dark. Listening to Storm's voice, quietly soothing as she whispered that she was safe and home. In a home she'd built with the stranger that had offered her something that nothing else could in a moment that would last a lifetime.

Her breathing soon returned to normal, and she took a glass of water Storm had offered her. Where it came from she didn't know, but it was cold as it passed her lips. The shifter sat before her, hands both resting on Hermione's knees. It was dark still, and the brunette guessed it was early in the morning. Too early to really get up, but the brunette felt too uneasy to sleep.

"What's wrong?" Storm asked, her voice was quiet, and she didn't move any closer; but Hermione was aware of the tension in the younger girl's hands. She knew she was itching to get nearer, but wasn't sure if she should.

"Just a bad dream" Hermione stated finally, her voice heavy with exhaustion. "Don't worry" she smiled a wry smile, leaning forwards to wrap her arms around Storm's neck gently.

Even in the dim lights, she could see the outline of Storm's shadow, she could see bits of hair sticking up in multiple different directions. The shifter moved ever so slightly, pulling Hermione up and into her lap. Strong arms wrapped around her and their baby, and the brunette once again felt safe. Like nothing could really hurt them, not really.

She was enveloped in the younger girl's arms, her smell, and her warmth. It was nice, and she couldn't help burying her nose in the crook of the shifters neck. Her skin was warm from sleeping, and she smelled of their bed. She was comfortable, and Hermione stayed there for a long time. Storm never letting go and never complaining.

The bookworm was sure she fell asleep for a while, because when she woke again there was the tartan blanket wrapped around them. She was cocooned in a bundle of warmth, Storm on one side, the blanket wrapped around her on the other. It was lighter now, and there was a soft patter of rain hitting the window.

She was stiff from being in the same position for so long, and the baby felt like he was rolling around again. She was sure if she felt stiff, then Storm would too. With a yawn, she pulled away slightly to look at the clock that sat on her side of the bed. It was getting close to eight A.M and she'd have to start getting ready for work shortly.

"Stay home today" Storm stated, it wasn't a question. Her voice was clear, and the older witch figured she didn't go back to sleep like she herself did. Hermione hated the idea of having another day off, she had things to do. But a part of her didn't want to leave the taller woman. She was still vulnerable, and because of that Hermione felt just as vulnerable.

The smaller woman looked up at the shifter, who's dark eyes bore into her own as if nothing was wrong with her vision. As if nothing had happened, but Hermione knew better. "Alright" She spoke quietly, her voice hoarse from lack of use.

"We can go get some things in, because I'm starving" The American stated, shifting a little bit to try and get some blood back into her legs.

"We could do that, yes" Hermione spoke quietly, shifting to move off of the younger girl. Her body felt heavy, and all she really wanted to do was go back to sleep. It had been a long few days, and it had all come to a head now that Storm was home and on the mend. "You need to go take your potions" Hermione nodded towards the door, then realised it was no good.

"It's better today, less... Grainy" Storm stated, almost smugly as she got up from the bed slowly.

The brunette stared at her for a moment, before a small smile tugged at her own lips. "That's brilliant." She spoke, unable to stop the small smile from growing into a grin. That was until Storm walked into the door frame, rather than out of the door. "I'm okay!" She called, after staring a little perplexed at the strip of wood she'd walked into.

Shifting down into her large dog's form, she disappeared out of the room. Hermione just laughed, unable to do anything else. She figured if she didn't laugh, she'd just cry.

After sending her patronus out to Kingsley, she too descended the steps. Storm was already rummaging through the cupboards, looking for something to eat. "Storm, we haven't got anything" Hermione stated with a roll of her eyes as she moved to switch the kettle on. The kitchen was light, but the large glass window that made up one side of the house showed dark grey clouds hovering over the sea. But it was warm none the less. The home was enchanted to keep the warmth in, and even the tiles under her feet weren't unbearable to walk on.

"I was just making sure" the American stated, though a little downtrodden. "I couldn't find the sugar, else I'd have made that for you" She finished as she wandered over to wrap her arms around Hermione from behind.

The brunette pulled the drawer next to them open, and pulled out three chocolate frogs. One for herself, and two for the shifter. "Surprise" she said a little sarcastically as she handed the younger girl the little boxes.

Storm just grinned a lopsided grin, shaking her head ever so slightly. She didn't need perfect vision to know exactly what she'd been given "I thought you said I wasn't allowed a candy drawer?" She asked, leaning down to press a kiss to Hermione's cheek.

"I figured you'd just put one in anyway. It was supposed to be a surprise for when you got home from the game" the brunette admitted a little sheepishly. Leaning in to press a kiss to Storm's jaw as the younger girl looked a little bit abashed.

"I'm sorry Hermione" She stated quietly, unable to really hide her guilt. It wasn't as if she'd meant to do it, but she'd taken an unneeded risk and it wasn't just her who was paying for it.

"Just don't ever do anything like that again" Hermione spoke seriously as she reached up to grab Storm's jaw. Forcing the younger girl to look at her. Storm could see enough to know that the brunette was serious, she could feel it in her body language.

"I promise" She stated, and she meant it. It wasn't just Hermione to think about, it was their baby as well. They had so much ahead of them, and she didn't need to screw it up by getting injured again.

Quidditch was a dangerous sport, but she didn't need to make it worse by being reckless. There were always risks, but winning a game was nowhere near as important as their small family. "What happened with your mother?" Storm quizzed as she pulled away to rub her tired eyes. "I could hear you yelling from my room" she clarified, though a little unnecessarily.

The older witch had poured their drinks and was stirring them absently as the shifter made her way slowly to sit at the table. "She decided she finally wanted to be supportive, and I told her it was a little bit too late" She spoke honestly, trying to keep the malice out of her voice as she levitated the steaming mugs towards the table. They thudded gently onto it's surface, one in front of Storm, and her own across from it.

"Is that what you want?" The American asked, her dark eyes focussed on her mug of what she hoped was coffee. Her fingers absently pulling a chocolate frog from it's box against it's will.

"Not at all. I'd like nothing more for them both to be as involved as they possibly can be now that we haven't got people trying to kill us" She said bluntly, a little frustrated as she wrapped her hands around her mug. Warming her fingers on it's sides.

"Why don't we have them over once we set up little Joe's room?" Storm suggested after a moment of chewing slowly. "Maybe now that she's realised she wants to be supportive, she'll start to get just as excited as your dad" She continued a little cautiously. The last thing she wanted to do was piss the brunette off again, not after the past few nights they'd had.

Hermione was a little taken aback, and her stubborn side wanted to say no. Wanted to completely shut the conversation down, before she could even say yes. But Storm was trying once again to make things better.

"I'll owl them after we've been shopping" Hermione finally answered, her dark eyes taking in Storm's features. The American looked as exhausted as she felt. She had dark circles under her eyes, and there was still some bruising across the side of her face. It looked old, and Hermione was sure a bit of bruise removal paste would get rid of it quickly. "I was thinking, maybe we could make my father's name little Joe's middle name" She spoke again, after a short pause. The idea had been playing on her mind ever since her father had took up her flag the other night.

"That's a pretty cool idea" Storm replied, looking up from her coffee to grin a lopsided grin. "I'm sure he'll love that, and he deserves it without a doubt" she stated, nodding ever so slightly. She seemed genuinely pleased with the idea, and Hermione felt a small tension leave her. She didn't necessarily think Storm would have said no, but there was always the risk.

"Joseph Gerald Griffin?" The brunette spoke aloud, playing with the sound of the name. It was odd, but it worked.

"I like that" Storm stated simply before draining the rest of her coffee. The brunette just smiled, shaking her head ever so slightly. She was so tired, and ached all over from sleeping sat up; she couldn't imagine how horrible Storm herself felt. But she was excited to get out of the house, and do something normal after their incredibly abnormal weekend.

"Where are my clothes?" Storm asked seriously as she stood up to wander away. "I don't want to shower then not be able to find them" She grinned sheepishly, having been scolded many times for walking around naked.

"I'll show you" The brunette laughed, shaking her head ever so slightly. Moving to head up the stairs in front of the younger girl, guiding her ever so slightly. It was lucky Storm could see enough to manage on her own, but the older witch didn't think she needed to walk into the door again.

-x-x-x-x-

An hour or so later, they were ready to go and heading out of the door and into the biting wind. The brunette felt terrible for leaving the house after calling into work sick. She hated the idea of having any time off, but even she had to admit she needed it. Being with Storm was tiring, but it was worth it in so many ways.

The weather was horrible, the wind was whipping around almost violently. It was raining and bitter. Storm looked as if she was going to turn around and get back in bed, but before she could; Hermione had apparated them out. The alley they landed in wasn't far from one of the larger supermarkets in the area. It was a muggle town but everything was pretty quiet considering the time and the fact it was a monday morning.

Hermione knew her way around pretty well, the pair of them had a practised routine. They'd been living together, or at least partially for a few months. This little bit of domesticity had been something they'd done from the start, and it payed off.

Storm's impaired vision hindered the process slightly and Hermione had to steer the trolley from the front while Storm pushed it along. They chatted absently, about what they still needed to do for the house. The shifter keeping a little bit more quiet then Hermione felt comfortable with. Storm was normally chatty, and rambled on about things regardless of their situation.

"Are you alright?" The brunette asked seriously as they walked passed the chocolate bars and Storm ignored them. Storm's face had drained of all colour, and she looked like she was about to fall asleep where she stood.

"I'm fine 'mione" The shifter smiled a small smile as she adjusted the hat the older witch had gotten her the christmas before. "I'm just a little sore is all" she grinned, and Hermione had a feeling a little sore meant she was more than a little sore.

"Well, let's hurry up then shall we?" The brunette suggested, moving to hold the younger girl's forearm as she pushed the trolley. It was nice, getting back into something so mundane. But reality had to come crashing back down at some point, and so soon after such a heavy accident Hermione wasn't surprised it had to end so soon.

"Yes please. As much as I'd love to, I don't think we can live off of chocolate frogs." Storm smirked a small smirk, grabbing a few cans of soup off of one of the shelves as they passed it. "Hermione, these are chicken noodle right?" She quizzed, squinting through the fuzz that clouded her vision.

The brunette peaked around, and almost laughed shaking her head ever so slightly as she put a hand to her mouth to muffle her giggles. "Storm, that's dog food" She finally managed, once she noticed the rather pointed stare the younger girl was giving her.

The American just shrugged and leaned over to place the tins into the trolley. Hermione just stared perplexed for a moment, unsure of what had just happened. "Your not going to eat that are you?!" She asked, dropping her voice to a low whisper. Completely shocked and almost a little bit disgusted.

"Of course not" Storm said a little bit smugly, "we might as well start stocking up for Dexter" she grinned, leaning over to press a kiss to Hermione's cheek. "I like the dry stuff" she added before she could laugh out loud, drawing the attention of a few of the other shoppers.

"No seriously, the tail isn't so bad. The food is absolutely disgusting. Can we go find some chicken noodle soup please?" She asked totally seriously, once she'd gotten over her own amusement.

The older witch wasn't sure if she should ask, but decided against it. Leading the way back through the store, only stopping once more for a few cans of soup for the younger girl. Storm had a thing for soup, Hermione had questioned why one time. The only response she got had been 'Because it's food you can drink. What isn't good about that?'.

"Joe better not eat like you" She spoke after a few moments of silence. "I don't know if I'll cope with that." She laughed as she reached to brush a few strands of hair out of Storm's eyes as they came to a stop at one of the tills; waiting to be served.

"He probably will, that's a pretty strong family trait" the shifter replied with a cheeky grin, "As long as he gets your looks though, we'll be fine" she stated, poking the brunettes stomach gently.

"Like looks aren't a strong family trait?" Hermione stated a little bit sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She couldn't help the light blush that tinted her cheeks as she looked away. "He's going to look exactly like you, and that's not a bad thing at all." She admitted sheepishly, smirking ever so slightly as she looked up at the shifter.

"As long as that's the only thing he gets from me that's fine" Storm smiled a small tired smile as she finished loading up the little moving belt. Her shoulders were sagging ever so slightly, and Hermione couldn't wait to get back into bed and curl up beside her.

"You're right on that one." The brunette joked, "I love you, but I can only handle one of you" She stated simply. The shifter just laughed, shaking her head as she did so.

A few hours later, they'd returned home and had eaten something warm. Both of them were exhausted, and left the dishes in the sink as they curled up in bed. It wasn't even midday, and as soon as Storm curled herself around the brunette she was out like a light. Her injuries were very nearly gone, but the pain of trying to focus through a wall of dust had gotten to her.

Hermione herself was exhausted, but spent a good while watching Storm sleep. Watching as she breathed, as her chest rose and fell. It was amazing just how much they'd been through in such a short space of time. The room was dark, their curtains were shut completely but there was still a light patter of rain beating at the windows.

Everything else was silent, and it was peaceful. At Hogwarts the castle seemed to speak, the walls themselves seemed to whisper. History raced through the halls, through the floors, up the moving stairs. It was restless in a way you just didn't notice until you were somewhere that was beyond silent.

These walls, these new walls had no history. They were unwritten, unmarked and had nothing to tell. Like a sponge they would soak up every memory their little family would make. They would play them out years and years from now, when Hermione would lay in the exact same place and watch the exact same scene.

That was what excited her the most, she had her sanctuary within the shifter asleep wrapped around her. No four walls would ever again offer the safety the American could. The walls would simply house their chaos. The chaos that consumed their lives, in a beautifully destructive way. In a way that was so surprising, it was wonderful.

Hermione shuffled closer to the younger girl. Burying her nose into her chest, inhaling deeply. She was content, regardless of how exhausted she was, regardless of the situation. She was content then and there, with Storm quickly recovering and their baby on the way.

Things once again where on their way back to normal. Her mother had come to her senses, even if she hadn't yet accepted her apology. Her father was on their side, and so were Storm's parents.

She fell asleep thinking about it, her brain whirring a mile a minute. A knock on their door had woken her up, and before she could move Storm had rolled out of bed. She thudded down the stairs quite loudly as Hermione listened, making sure she got there alright.

The door opened, and it was quiet for a few minutes. Then she heard a sound she knew far too well. Her mothers voice, amongst others she knew to be Storm's parents.

With a groan of frustration she drug herself from the confines of their bed, pulling her robe onto her shoulders and made for the stairs. Brushing her fingers through her untamable locks as she descended quietly. She could hear Storm's mother fussing over the youngest Griffin from somewhere in the kitchen.

Reluctantly, she went to her fiance's aid. Wandering into the kitchen to find Storm being forced to sit while her mother took care of the drinks. The shifter didn't seem to pleased if the pout was anything to go by, but before Hermione could laugh her own mother spoke up.

"Hermione dear! We thought you were asleep. Storm here had insisted we didn't wake you" She smiled warmly, and part of the youngest brunette wanted to be angry and the other part wanted to accept it.

"Well I'm awake now" she stated a little coldly, moving to wrap her arms around the shifters neck as she took a seat in her lap.

"Looks like you guys need a few more chairs" Joe spoke up, his voice gruff but warm and soothing as he conjured a few more of the wooden chairs to sit around the table. Her own father was smiling fondly at the pair, unphased by the magic.

"How are you both?" He asked calmly, leaning back as Lori hovered a few mugs over to them.

"Exhausted" Hermione answered honestly, a wry smile tugging at her lips.

"Fine" Storm beamed, "'Mione has an announcement, and we were going to wait, but considering you're all here we may as well do it now" She stated. The enthusiasm laced within her voice caught everyone's attention, and all eyes focused on the bookworm.

"Well" she started, feeling herself grow more excited for it. "Little Joe will be named after both of his grandfathers. I suggested it to Storm earlier and she loved the idea" she continued, her own smile growing as she met her fathers eyes. He seemed genuinely touched, and looked as if he was about to well up.

"Joseph Gerald Griffin" she finished off, gripping one of Storms hands tightly within her own.

Gerald simply got up, moved the short distance to pull his daughter up into a tight hug. Reaching across to shake the shifters hand as he held the brunette to his chest. It was a while before he let go of the bookworm, and everybody around them seemed pleased.

Her mothers sudden change in attitude didn't bother her so much after that. They didn't stay long, but it was nice to have the company for a while. It took both their minds off of what was happening, and their parents all seemed to relax more once they knew that they were both fine.

Storm's mother had seemed a little more than annoyed with her daughter for disappearing, but thanked the brunette as they were leaving for looking out for the shifter.

She arranged to meet her own parents for lunch the next day, and that in itself was something to look forward to. She'd be working anyway, and Storm herself was due to stay in bed for a few more days. She wouldn't have to worry, and the idea of spending a little time alone with her parents was a nice one. With that, she and Storm were left on their own to spend a quiet night together. That was something Hermione was definitely looking forward to. Without a shadow of a doubt.


End file.
